El destino que nos une
by Aguamarina
Summary: Dos niños nacen con la marca del elegido pero solo uno es obligado a seguir ese destino...mi primer fic hasta donde lo he avanzado shonen ai
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo 1

Era la plaza principal de lo que parecía ser un hermoso reino toda la gente estaba reunida allí el rey observaba desde un estrado que se veía construido para la ocasión, su hijo estaba a su lado un jovencito no mayor de 10 años con hermosos ojos aqua y un cabello rubio cual rayos del sol más su mirada estaba apagada y cabizbaja, era verdad la mayoría de las personas en ese lugar tenían la misma expresión de tristeza... no estaba reunidos allí por una celebración..Sino por algo muy distinto y cruel..entre la multitud y el rey se encontraban dos prisioneros atados, se veían bastante golpeados, el verdugo se acerco a ellos tomo a un hombre alrededor de 50 años, los otros guardias sujetaron a la otra prisionera una mujer joven 30 años o menos, el rey se paro de su lugar ...

Padre Maxwell ha sido encontrado culpable de secuestro y conspiración en mi contra para limpiar su pecado será ejecutado la sangre que derrame hoy será su señal de arrepentimiento y la de su pueblo...-

Un silencio general reino el lugar el padre no dijo nada observo fijamente al rey estaba preparado para su destino si a cambio su pequeño Duo era libre...

Fue empujado por el verdugo al suelo, coloco su cabeza sobre el tronco que serviría para acabar con su vida cerro los ojos... todos los presentes estaban indignados por la actitud del rey Winner todos sabían que odiaba al Padre Maxwell antiguo rey de un país conquistado pero acusarlo así por lo que hicieron unos ladrones era demasiado la excusa perfecta a su anhelado triunfo..la joven lloraba por el padre seguiría ella pero tampoco importaba todo valdría la pena si Duo era feliz...un hombre vestido todo con una túnica se acerco al padre

que tu alma encuentre la piedad del Señor y te permita la entrada al purgatorio para expiar tus pecados-

El verdugo tomo el hacha la levanto la hizo hacia atrás para darle impulso para finalmente...

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Todos voltearon, el verdugo se detuvo justo a tiempo el padre levanto la vista y vio lo que más temía era un niño de 10 años con un largo y hermoso cabello castaño atado en una trenza sus ojos violetos brillaban con gran fuerza hechos casi un mar de lagrimas que se abría paso entre la multitud hasta llegar al estrado...

majestad por favor deténgase se lo ruego mi padre no tuvo que ver con mi desaparición yo yo puedo explicar todo pero por favor ya basta no haga esto...-

Vaya vaya así que has vuelto espero entiendas lo que esto significara verdad Duo -

Lo se yo aceptare todo lo que usted me ordene no volveré a dar ningún problema seré su esclavo lo que sea! Pero por favor libérelos ellos no hicieron nada –

El príncipe rubio vio al trenzado llorando le dolía verlo así hasta el fondo del alma aquel que siempre había sido su fuerza estaba allí a punto de quebrarse y no era el único que veía a Duo con tristeza a lo lejos tres figuras se distinguían un joven alto de largos cabellos dorados y dos más bajos como de 14 años cuyos ojos demostraban madurez uno con ojos azul cobalto con expresión de dolor y otro de ojos verde esmeralda con una seriedad que podría confundirse con apatía...

Por que Zech por que!No debimos haberlo traído..lo que pase será nuestra culpa!-

No podíamos hacer nada fue su decisión Heero el tiene un corazón muy grande jamás podría haber vivido sabiéndose el culpable de la muerte de su Padre ya cargaba la pena de su madre y la de Quatre-

Es mejor irnos... Ellos dos todavía tienen un largo camino y nosotros también...

Lo dices tan fácil Trowa...

Pero entonces algo llamo su atención en el estrado la joven había sido liberada y Duo corrió a abrazarla

Hermana Helen!

Duo porque regresaste, tu padre era feliz sabiendo que serias libre

Pero yo no lo seria! Si murieran por mí jamás me lo perdonaría

Entonces uno de los guardias se acerco y aventó a la mujer bruscamente mientras jalaba a Duo hasta el rey quien se acerco hasta tomarlo bruscamente por el rostro...

Realmente pensaste que te dejaría escapar!Jamás! jamás te dejaría de perseguir lo sabes verdad?

...la mirada de Duo estaba en el suelo-

Duo , nunca permitiré que Quatre tome tu lugar escuchaste! y para que nunca hagas otra estupidez...

Se levanto con el niño entre sus brazos sujetando su rostro viendo donde estaba su padre

Verdugo..acaba con el de una vez!

No papá NOOOOOOOOOO!

La mirada violeta perdió toda luz , su cuerpo perdió toda fuerza sus piernas no podían sostenerlo entonces cayo al suelo... fue su culpa ...el era el culpable el príncipe Quatre se acerco y lo abrazo las lagrimas no podían detenerse la gente se retiro del lugar no podían soportar más su antiguo rey y su antiguo Príncipe...odiaban a Winner y al cruel destino que le imponía a un niño tan pequeño...la oscuridad llego al lugar y poco a poco la lluvia cayo como si el cielo llorara con los dos pequeños...

Las figuras lejanas los seguían observado solo que ahora solamente dos lo hacían mientras la 3 estaba en brazos del alto en estado inconsciente...

Es una gran tragedia...

Si...¿¿fue nuestra culpa desde el comienzo?

Tal vez si Trowa pero ahora ya esta hecho ya no importa...

se enfadara cuando despierte

Correré el riesgo pero no podía dejarlo intervenir tendrá que entender y esperar no importa si son días, meses años hasta volverlos a encontrar

Si hasta que los volvamos a encontrar

Trowa miro con tristeza y dolor a los pequeños abrazados en la lluvia miro como los guardias los llevaban hacia una carroza que de seguro los llevaría al castillo se marcharon de allí también...


	2. cap 2 :El elegido de las sombras

Habían pasado ya 6 años desde ese día una delgada figura depositaba unas flores sobre la lapida de una tumba

Papa hoy es el día ... esta noche me llevaran al templo je no crearías que tu hijo al que siempre regañabas por no querer aprender las oraciones se convertirá en el sacerdote de la oscuridad...tengo miedo ..pero jamás se lo demostraré te lo aseguro que no lo dejare con una sonrisa en la boca...tal vez no pueda volver a venir- se arrodilla y besa tiernamente la lapida-pero no los olvidare ni a ti ni al pueblo, estoy seguro que Hilde se hará cargo de este lugar Papa por favor protégeme desde donde estas-

Duo! – el príncipe ya también como todo un joven se acercaba corriendo con una gran sonrisa

Eh Quatre! Ya viste a tu mamá?

si le deje lirios siempre fueron sus favoritos ..bueno eso me dijo mi hermana

jeje yo ya termine podemos irnos si quieres

mmm- la alegría que estaba en el rostro del rubio se borro- porque no nos quedamos otro rato, no quiero volver al castillo –

pero Quatre si hoy será el gran baile por tu cumpleaños debes alistare de seguro vendrán hermosas chicas deseosas de ser tu prometida –

Si lo se pero no me interesa ni una cosa ni otra sabes bien quien es a quien yo amo, además es tu cumpleaños también y hoy ..vendrán por ti..-tomo a Duo por el brazo- no quiero Duo PORQUE MI PADRE TE HACE ESTO! YO SOY TAN ELEGIDO COMO TU POR QUE TE SACRIFICA SOLO A TI!

Ya ya no empecemos otra vez yo soy hijo del gran sacerdote del Reino Maxwell y la sacerdotisa de la Luna desde el principio ...este era mi destino...pero ya anda anda que te parece si espiamos en la cocina!

Jajaj siempre serás un glotón Duo!

Que ? Soy un chico en pleno crecimiento!

16 años esa noche ambos cumplirían 16 años ambos nacidos el mismo día a la misma hora ambos habían perdido a su madre ambos hijos de reyes ambos llevaban la marca de elegido en su espalda una marca que pocos habían visto

En un salón muy elegante descansaba el rey observaba por el balcón hacia una colina lejana sin embargo no lo suficiente para no distinguir la edificación que allí se encontraba estaba cubierto por un gran aire de misterio ningún humano había ido regresado, jamás dejaría que Quatre fuera quien llevara ese destino era hijo de ella jamás podría perderlo no a el también y no era que el rey no tuviera mas hijos tenia 29 hijas pero eran de la otra mujer si bien la había amado había sido impuesta ..era cierto esa noche dejaría que Quatre eligiera libremente a su prometida y si ninguna le agradaba no importaba podría escoger cuando estuviera listo, esos eran sus pensamientos cuando el llamado a la puerta lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento

padre podemos pasar?

Adelante

La figura de su rubio hijo se asomo le esbozo una pequeña sonrisa después entro Duo con la misma seriedad que siempre le había mostrado

Venia avisarte que ya volvimos y

El rey se paro abrazo a Quatre entonces volteo a ver fríamente a Duo

no tienes nada que decir

si..supongo que gracias por dejarme salir a despedirme de mi padre...

Duo espero te asegures de mostrarte digno del dios del Sombras

Padre de eso venia hablarte-interrumpió Quatre- no podría Duo estar aunque sea un rato en la fiesta que que sea mi regalo!

Lo siento pero no, justo cuando se oculte el sol Duo será entregado justo la hora que comienza el festejo, ahora ve a prepararte necesito hablar un poco más con Duo-

yo...-la mirada de su padre lo hizo callar vio como Duo le sonreía y le hacia un gesto de que después lo alcanzaría- esta bien...

Una vez fuera Quatre el Rey se acerco a Duo que permanecía inmóvil repentinamente lo tomo por la barbilla obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos

Una vez tu padre pago tu fuga con su muerte esta vez si intentas algo lo mas mínimo todo aquel ser que perteneciera al Reino Maxwell todos los del templo morirán...

yo tengo palabra no soy una basura como usted! NO HAGO ESTO PORQUE ME LO ORDENA NI POR SU RIDÍCULO CAPRICHO ME ESCUCHA HAGO ESTO POR QUE YO LO HE DECIDIDO PREFIERO SER ESCLAVO DE DEMONIOS QUE TENER QUE VER SU ASQUEROSA CARA!

Una bofetada hizo a Duo callar el golpe fue tan fuerte como para tirarlo al suelo vio el enfado en el rostro del rey justo lo que quería se paro y salió de allí corriendo...

El rey se dejo caer en su silla la frustración se podía ver en su rostro

Lo siento Duo pero eras tu o Quatre ...

Al final del corredor vio a Quatre recargado en la pared lo vio bastante triste corrió y llego empujándolo asegurándose que no fuera a caer Quatre se rió de la embestida pero su rostro cambio al ver la marca del golpe en la mejilla de Duo

Duo!

ya ya estoy bien me lo gane por provocarlo-

déjame ver- Quatre tomo a su amigo por el rostro, puso su mano sobre el golpe y una pequeña luz se genero era cálida al quitar la mano la herida se había ido

Gracias amigo-El chico de ojos violetas tomo la mano del rubio ..probablemente sea la ultima vez que pueda sentir tu cálida energía-

hermano...

Duo viendo el afligido rostro del príncipe aquel con el que había compartido toda su vida su hermano no quería que sus últimos recuerdos fueran así

Basta de tonterías –saco un dulce de su bolsillo y se lo metio a Quatre a la boca, sin duda asaltaron la cocina-Quiero ver los adornos del salón –tomo a Quatre del brazo y empezó a correr hasta el salón principal

En el lugar que abandonaron aparecieron 4 personas cubiertas completamente por una túnica negra

Ya debemos tomarlo los demonios lo llaman

todavía falta para la puesta de sol dejémoslo libre un rato más te aseguro que una vez que lo vea el amo no lo dejara volver jamás

La verdad nunca pensé que el elegido fuera a ser tan hermoso sus ojos ese color violeta es precioso

jajajaja vamos preparemos todo en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo

Quatre y Duo pasaron un buen rato paseando viendo los adornos, probando la comida en la cocina (aunque esta vez si los vieron pero todos querían a los muchachos demasiado así que les regalaron una porción de dulces a cada uno) el arreglo en los jardines y corredores hasta que una jocosa chica de cabello negro los vio y corrió para darles alcance llevaba puesto la vestimenta de las doncellas del castillo

Principe! Joven Duo!

Ah es Hilde...

Los estaba buscando es hora de alistarse

Vaya tan pronto!

Si ya es hora- una dulce joven de cabello castaño y ojos claros se acerco tomando a Quatre por los hombros vestida de igual forma que la chiquilla -Anda majestad que tienes que quedar muy guapo

Uyy Cathy si milagros no haces-

Cállate Duo no seas grosero –lo regaño la chica alegre de cabellos negros

Los cuatro soltaron la carcajada

Duo – el rubio sonrió tiernamente a su hermano-prométeme que no te iras sin despedirte-

Te lo prometo Quatre-de igual forma sonriéndole dulcemente

Separándose cada uno por un camino distinto

Duo y Hilde platicaban animosamente hasta llegar a una gran puerta que hizo que Duo se detuviera repentinamente sus ojos perdieron el brillo casi como entrando en trance abrió la puerta Hilde quizo detenerlo pero algo no le permitió acercarse vio como una sombra rodeaba a su amigo cerrando la puerta atrás de él

Duo reacciono vio la habitación nunca antes había estado allí era un cuarto lleno de pilares con una pequeña pila de agua con hermosos grabados y molduras donde caía una pequeña cascada que no podía ver el origen más allá se encontraba una cama tipo trineo con hermoso doseles , de las paredes caían bellas cortinas de gasa el piso de mármol negro reflejaba su pequeña figura

Eres hermoso elegido-

Una voz lo hizo reaccionar más no encontraba el origen otras voces le hablaban también le hacían voltear sentía que lo rodeaban

hace 16 años el día de tu nacimiento fuiste elegido hoy vemos que aquel bebe se convirtió en un hermoso joven-

Tu figura es delgada,delicada casi efímera, tu suave piel blanca contraste perfecto con la oscuridad que te rodea

Tu cabello largo, castaño sedoso, el viento de la noche adorara acariciarlo y jugar con el enredándolo entre tu joven cuerpo

tus ojos violetas hermosos , encantadores , profundos capaces de clavarse en el corazón , ojos que brillan como preciosas amatistas

Duo sintió como la sombra lo rodeaba de nueva cuenta soltando la trenza con la que solía sujetar su cabello haciendo desparecer la ropa con la que cubría su cuerpo, al verse desprotegido se asusto, entonces las vio, las cuatro personas en túnicas tomaban forma frente a él una se acerco y tomando su mano delicadamente llevándolo a entrar a la pila de agua

Debes purificar tu cuerpo

Debes purificar tu mente

Debes purificar tu corazón

Cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar sintió como su cuerpo se elevaba del agua que parecía bailar alrededor se sentía ligero como una pluma entonces sintió como un viento lo rodeaba una cálida energía salía de su cuerpo los 4 encapuchados se arrodillaron al ver la marca del elegido en su espalda que empezó a brillar revelando unas hermosísimas alas blancas que destellaban plumas flotaban como si nunca fueran a caer uno de los encapuchados se acerco extendiendo los brazos atrayendo el cuerpo del joven hacia si el joven estaba inconsciente

sin duda es el indicado el que habíamos esperado-y cargándolo en brazos lo llevo a la cama depositándolo delicadamente como si pudiera romperse

preparen las ropas del elegido iré a informarle al rey que a sido aceptado y que ya casi partiremos

En otro lado Quatre ya estaba vestido para el baile llevaba un saco largo ajustado a su cintura la tela era finamente labrada de un color azul que hacia juego con sus ojos , el pantalón blanco lo hacia lucir espiritual casi como un ángel, estaba esperando a Duo el lo prometió! No se iría sin despedirse , la puesta del sol ya casi llegaba algo lo hizo voltear hacia fuera miro el templo del dios de las sombras el realmente odiaba la injusticia que estaba cometiendo su padre , el y Duo ambos debían ser puestos a prueba y de allí se elegiría quien se entregaría pero no su padre cometió todo tipo de bajezas para evitar que el fuera elegido , pero el le había prometido a Duo después del incidente de hacia 6 años que ya no desafiaría al rey en ese aspecto por el bienestar de la gente de Duo el mantendría su promesa por su amigo , ya no pondrían en riesgo vidas inocentes...entonces vio afuera algo que lo hizo quedar boquiabierto un carruaje negro se acercaba volando tirado por unas bestias que jamás había visto podrían parecer caballos pero con ojos rojos como la sangre y cabellos de fuego negro mucho más grandes que los normal ,el carruaje lucia espectacular con talladuras exquisitas, cortinas rojas. Pero que demonios estaba observando venían por Duo tenia que verlo antes que se fuera!Salió de la habitación corriendo de repente sintió como alguien lo tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba

Que?

Shhh! Si va por allí lo verán y lo harán bajar al baile venga conmigo!

Hilde!

La chica le guiño un ojo y ambos fueron por una pasillo hasta una pequeña escalinata

Mientras tanto Duo estaba sentado en un pequeño taburete los 4 encapuchados lo rodeaban y el rey charlaba con ellos, su mirada lucia perdida llena de tristeza , se había resignado hace lardo tiempo , no opondría alguna resistencia, su largo cabello estaba suelto excepto por dos mechones que caían hacia su pecho sujetos por unos adornos labrados , llevaba una camisa larga sin mangas de cuello oriental con bellos adornos, una larga túnica de hombros caídos con mangas amplias y muchos listones formando varios tipos de trenzados todo en color negro

El carruaje negro llego a su destino y de el bajaron otros encapuchados el rey Winner salió a su encuentro uno de los encapuchados ofreció su mano a Duo este la tomo y fue conducido hacia el carruaje hasta que un grito se dejo escuchar haciendo que los sujetos adoptaran actitudes de desconfianza y alarma más esto desapareció al ver que era una chiquilla de cabello negro , la criada de Duo sin duda alguna, la autora de tal alarido al haberse caído estaba fisgoneando con la puerta entreabierta pero se apoyo de más en ella provocando que se abriera y su caída, el Rey Winner la vio con cierto odio en la mirada, pero cambio al ver a su amado hijo atrás de Hilde , rápido avanzo hacia la puerta y lo empujo hacia adentro sin que el muchacho pudiera hacer nada cerrándola de golpe, volteo al frente temeroso de lo que los encapuchados habían visto más solio vio como una de las sombras había sujetado a Duo que intento correr hasta donde estaba su amiga y otra más bajaba del carruaje

Vaya vaya! Que escándalo rey Winner, todo esto es muy sospechoso no le parece?¿acaso oculta algo? –


	3. Cap 3: El dios de las sombras

La sombra se retiro la túnica negra dejando ver a un guapo hombre de elegante silueta

Llevaba una magnifico saco negro con muchos adornos plateados entallado a su bien formado cuerpo , pantalón ajustado gris oscuro y unas botas negras hasta la rodilla, su cabello era castaño claro y su rostro mostraba gran confianza

Lord Treize, disculpe todo este alboroto, esta chiquilla era la criada de Duo de seguro quería verlo por ultima vez-

ya veo mi estimado rey Winner pero, ¿ella solo quería despedirse? –el tono de la voz sonaba burlesco-¿por qué? acaso no permitió que su querido protegido se despidiera de sus seres queridos?

Duo lo decidió así Lord Treize , ¿no es cierto Duo?

El rey Winner miro fijamente a Duo quien recordó en su mente las palabras del rey

"Una vez tu padre pago tu fuga con su muerte esta vez si intentas algo lo mas mínimo todo aquel ser que perteneciera al Reino Maxwell todos los del templo morirán..."

cerro los ojos con dolor y respondió

si pensé que seria lo mejor , que no me vieran así, que recordaran lo bueno , no esto-

Treize se acerco a Duo hizo una seña a los encapuchados para que se alejaran

¿Esto? Dime pequeño realmente haces esto por tu voluntad- se acerco para susurrarle al oído –si quieres puedes cambiar tu lugar con el elegido Winner y sin que nada le pase a tu pueblo tengo el poder para hacer eso-

Duo miro fijamente a Treize ¿qué había dicho? Su libertad y la de su pueblo solo si decía la verdad a cambio de Quatre..un pensamiento fugaz paso por su mente "hazlo vamos díselo maldición Duo se libre!-

Finalmente respondió:

Creo que esto ya fue decido-

Treize no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada burlona

Vaya vaya te pareces demasiado a tus padres pero esta bien tu carácter le agradara a nuestro Señor estoy seguro- volteo a ver al Rey Winner y prosiguió –parece que te saliste con la tuya majestad entonces no hay más que decir nos retiramos y hasta que el tiempo de volvernos a ver llegue-

Treize tomo a Duo por el brazo hasta llegar al carruaje hizo subir al joven quien se acomodo hasta el fondo iba a subir cuando una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en rostro se detuvo y volviéndose una vez más hacia el rey

Sabes en el templo estamos cortos de servidumbre con las "características adecuadas"para atender al elegido y si esa chiquilla era su criada creo que seria conveniente llevarla con nosotros espero no haya problema -

El rey Winner no le dio importancia al asunto sin embargo la reacción de Duo adentro del carruaje y de Hilde fue muy diferente, la chica tenia una expresión de sorpresa y consternación mientras el chico sin pensarlo dos veces tomo a Treize de un brazo y lo jalo con fuerza

Conmigo es suficiente no! Porque dañar a más personas!

La respuesta de Treize fue una mirada sarcástica con una sonrisa forzada se veía que esta apunto de contestar la pregunta de Duo cuando una voz femenina se escucho

Esta bien quiero ir con Duo...ESE FUE SIEMPRE MI DESEO! NO QUIERO ABADONARLE! NO QUIERO!

Entonces todo esta arreglado-sonrió satisfactoriamente Treize-veamos las celebraciones duraran 3 días así que el cuarto día al meterse el sol mandare el carruaje por ti jovencita

Si , pero ..Duo estará bien?

No te preocupes niña es el elegido lo trataremos bien – y pensó para si "muy bien, de eso me encargare yo" – miro a la ventana más próxima al lugar , esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, miro al rey Winner y exclamo –Ahora si nos retiramos su majestad-entrando por fin al carruaje que partió de inmediato

El rey Winner dio un respiro aliviado sentía que no había de que preocuparse Quatre estaría por fin a salvo y entro al castillo, busco a su hijo pero no estaba allí cerca lo seguro era que ante lo sucedido estaba armando algún teatrito eso era lo de menos ahora, lo obligaría a asistir al baile y disfrutarlo

Niña!-grito a una pensativa Hilde que venia entrando

en que puedo servirle su majestad-

Busca al príncipe y dile que se presente en el salón principal de inmediato o no respondo por la gente de Duo-

Enseguida-

El rey se marcho satisfecho su plan había funcionado los Maxwell no existirían más y el tenia a su adorado hijo mientras Hilde caminaba presurosa con una idea diferente a buscar a Quatre tenia que informar lo sucedido a los de Colmillo Blanco!

Mientras Quatre llegaba a la tumba de su madre y derrumbándose frente a ella soltó lo que llevaba adentro

Lo perdí para siempre!se fue se fue y mi padre porque? Porque hizo eso no pude despedirme no pude hacer nada NADA! Soy tan inútil!

Tu no momento de actuar no ha llegado...

Quatre volteo asustado a ver quien le hablaba era una voz que le parecia familiar más no recordaba de donde entonces observo la silueta de un hombre completamente vestido de negro que cubría su rostro con una mascara

Quien eres tu!

-sigue al hada de la noche del cuarto día si no le temes al demonio –acto seguido la sombra desapareció

Espera! De que estas hablando!

¿Príncipe Quatre? ¿qué hace aquí? Debería estar en el baile- uno de los guardias vigías había llegado hasta el

Ah yo...

Permítame escoltarlo , su padre lo mando buscar

Esta bien vamos..de casualidad no viste una persona vestida de negro pasar?

No su majestad ha sido una noche muy tranquila-

ya veo- ¿"el hada de la noche"? que quiso- decir las palabras daban vuelta en la cabeza de Quatre

De pronto el cielo se ilumino con hermosos fuegos artificiales de diferentes colores uno de color morado y otro azul muy parecido a un tono aqua estallaron casi seguidos mientras eran observados por dos elegidos pensando el uno en el otro la noche de su cumpleaños.

Duo estaba extasiado el ultimo cumpleaños de Quatre no había tenido fuegos artificiales que formaran tan hermosas figuras..

Porque no me lo dijiste-

disculpe-

La verdad porque no respondiste que Winner te obligo a entregarte-

Treize llevaba rato contemplando al joven era muy hermoso no podía decirlo de otra forma y verlo con esa expresión en su rostro, temeroso de contestar lo hacia aun más adorable finalmente escucho la voz responder

Porque no tenia caso-

solo contestaras eso-

No tengo nada más que decir-

eres un chiquillo muy extraño aun así –Treize cambio el lugar donde estaba para ponerse aun lado de Duo-eres adorable, estoy seguro que tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti

Usted los conoció?

Así es, ellos eran buenas personas y los mejores sacerdotes que había conocido

Duo no sabia porque sentía tanta confianza al hablar con Lord Treize si todos en el templo eran amables como el tal vez su estadía seria mejor que con el rey Winner solo lo sentía realmente por su hermano pero estaba seguro que era lo mejor algún día Quatre seria un gran y justo rey y el sufrimiento de la gente del antiguo reino Maxwell terminaría de pronto el carruaje paro y la puerta se abrió

hemos llegado Lord Treize

El lord bajo del carruaje para ayudarle a bajar a Duo quien no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la ayuda la túnica era muy estorbosa para bajar solo la escalerilla del carruaje. Entonces vio el templo ,era sobrio con una atmósfera bastante pesada y oscura frente a el estaba una larga escalera que llegaba a la entrada conformada por pilares y paredes en relieves adentro todo lucia muy oscuro casi como internarse en la noche más negra al menos eso sentía Duo al entrar del brazo de Treize , avanzaron un poco más y lo que allí vio no tenia nada de similitud a la entrada 7 hermosos vitrales que brillaban casi con luz propia estaban finamente elaborados podía apreciarse el magnifico trabajo y lo que más le sorprendió fue lo que representaban

Los 7 grandes demonios

Era de esperarse que como sacerdote lo supieras-

si pero no es solo por eso son legendarios conocidos desde tiempos ancestrales : Tallgeese Epyon Heavyarms Sandrock Deathscythe Wing Zero Shen-long

Sin darse cuenta se había emocionado sus ojos brillaban y su corazón se aceleraba eran magnánimos inspiraban respeto solo de verlos, estaba observando tan fijamente que no noto que Treize se acerco y lo tomo por los hombros

se ve que te gustan

si es que todos son increíbles los 7 demonios dormidos he estudiado tanto sobre ellos

siempre me parecieron más interesantes que los Ángeles-le respondió el trenzado

es porque tu eres su elegido- rió Treize

Duo se sonrojo –tal vez tenga razón Lord Treize, pero aun así me parecen maravillosos

Bueno te aseguro que podrás contemplarlos todo lo que quieras después, ahora andando, ya es tarde y nos esperan-

Caminaron unos pasos más hasta llegar a una especie de pentagrama grabado en el piso Duo pudo reconocer las inscripciones que había dentro de la figura era una invocación mágica para ..

Antes de que acabara de leer las inscripciones estas habían empezado a brillar rodeándolo a el y Treize, la luz que los rodeo era cegadora, cuando por fin abrió los ojos se quedo estupefacto..

La belleza del lugar era indescriptible , ni siquiera el castillo Winner lucia tan esplendoroso y elegante estaba boquiabierto totalmente atónito en definitiva eso no era un templo habían sido transportados a otro lugar pero ...

Aquel lugar es solo una farsa la entrada al verdadero reino de los demonios –

Reino de los demonios?

Así es, el reino donde gobierna nuestro dios de las sombras , no lo esperabas verdad? Hay muchos más secretos de los que piensas mi joven elegido-

realmente es muy diferente a lo que esperaba-

Ven, la noche acaba de llegar y hay mucho que festejar-

Lord Treize guió a Duo hasta una pequeña sala de espera era muy acogedora tenia dos pequeños sillones tipo love seat y uno individual con una pequeña mesita de centro con un florero también había una pequeña consola con un espejo una ventana con vista al jardín, una pintura de uno de los 7 demonios y otra puerta aparte de la que habían entrado

tendrás que aguardar un momento aquí le avisare de tu llegada-

si-

ponte cómodo, y descansa te aseguro que será una noche larga-

Treize salió de la habitación que Duo empezó a recorrer el cuarto la pintura le pareció fantástica –Deathscythe- sin duda alguna era su demonio favorito- aquel que era llamado "muerte" sonrió y finalmente se fue a sentar en uno de los love seat

me pregunto como será el dios de las sombras- dijo para si en voz alta trataba de no sentirse solo en esa habitación y sin duda no lo estaba

Pues yo escuche que es un apuesto joven muy codiciado-

Duo se sobresalto y busco el origen de la voz, un guapo joven estaba parado junto a la puerta sus ojos eran rasgados y de color negro, su tez era morena aperlada, su cabello lo llevaba un poco largo atado en una pequeña coleta también era de un negro profundo, llevaba un elegante traje de un precioso brocado se veía que era hilo de oro y que le ajustaba bien al cuerpo haciéndole lucir muy varonil todo negro y vaya que el color le quedaba , las botas altas le daban una aire de gran caballero y le sonreía de una manera que lo hizo sonrojar...

Ah ..supongo que lo conoces

Algo así, pero dime que haces aquí

Lord Treize me dijo que lo esperara

Ya veo ..yo soy Wufei

Guu–Fe-i?

no ! No wuu-fe-i sino Wufei

Ah wuu.. no puedo decirte Wu?

El otro joven comenzó a reír y Duo se sonrojo aun más

puedes decirme como quieras suena precioso en tus labios

el elegido no pudo evitar ponerse totalmente colorado y bajo la mirada al suelo

y tu?

yo?

si tu pequeño como te llamas

pequeño? Pensaba que era un pequeño?

yo soy Duo Maxwell y no soy un pequeño hoy cumplo 16 años!

jaja lo de pequeño fue un cariño pero bueno Duo yo hoy cumplo 20 años así que dime no eres pequeño?

bueno 4 años no es gran diferencia!

no son los años es la experiencia

Experiencia? Experiencia en que?

Si quieres te puedo demostrar en que pequeño

Déjame pensarlo depende que tanto ofreces?

Wufei fue el que se sonrojo ahora esperaba una negación apenada por parte del pequeño pero esa respuesta no por su lado Duo se sentía calmado esa platica sin sentido y tan amena lo ayudaba a relajarse y sacar la tensión después de todo estaba nervioso porque pronto conocería al dios de las sombras era una fortuna que ese joven estuviera allí...entonces lo pensó e iba preguntarlo cuando sintió como Wufei brinco el sillón apoyándose en el respaldo para caer sentado a su lado después saco unos dulces de su bolsillo y se los ofreció, Duo tomo tímidamente uno de envoltura roja

Me los robe de la cocina son chocolates con licor-le decía mientras comía uno

Gracias-Se comió el chocolate su postre favorito y le pareció delicioso

Wufei miraba detenidamente a Duo

"tiene un hermoso rostro se ve tan puro, sus ojos violetas son tan exóticos, me gusta su cabello le da un aire de misterio , no puedo apreciarlo bien pero su cuerpo parece delgado y delicado más no débil, casi efímero como si de un momento a otro pudiera desaparecer...pero hay algo mal que

Disculpa Wu no tendrás otro chocolate es que esta delicioso-

Claro!- tomo a Duo por la muñeca y lo hizo pararse junto con él

aaa... disculpa... pasa algo?

El color del traje ! En definitiva no me agrada en ti a quien se le ocurre

Bueno pues a los que fueron por mi aunque no me desagrada de hecho me gusta

mmm tal vez pero eres casi un ángel como usar ese color!

Después de eso Wufei chasqueo los dedos y el traje de Duo cambio de negro a blanco con toques beiges y verde menta que hacia que sus ojos violetas resaltaran a un más

Si así estas perfecto! Te ves tan lindo como una novia con su traje de nupcias!

No..no.. novia!-repitió Duo totalmente colorado

bueno tienes razón serias novio!-al tiempo que le ponía un chocolate en la boca al apenado trenzado

Duo estaba totalmente confundido el pensaba en sufrimiento y dolor el gran sacrificio muchas tonterías que el rey y los sacerdotes le contaban para prepáralo para entregarse pero se sentía tan a gusto y cómodo allí con ese joven, hacia 6 años que no se sentía así con alguien pero estaba bien o era una trampa , ya ni sabia lo que pensaba y luego esa palabra "novia" una vez alguien le había hablado con las mismas dulces palabras, inmerso en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que la puerta se abría y Treize entraba

Treize me alegra que hayas regresado-le dijo el joven de ojos rasgados al recién llegado

Wufei! Donde estabas te busque por todos lados!

Queria conocer al elegido un poco antes de hacer la presentación y ha superado todas mis expectativas

En ese momento Duo reacciono..¿acaso Wufei lo estaba probando?

Puedo verlo , además hiciste de las tuyas no, bien debo admitir ese color va mejor para la ocasión

Lord Treize?-dijo en voz baja Duo

Elegido-le mostró una pequeña sonrisa – Déjame presentarte a nuestro señor -al tiempo se arrodillaba frente a Wufei- El dios de las sombras Wufei

Duo volteo totalmente impactado a ver al joven con el que había estado charlando tan amenamente...

El dios de las sombras-


	4. cap 4 :Noche de cumpleaños

Su primera reacción fue de sorpresa, abrió la boca más no podía articular palabra entonces fue que realmente reacciono para arrodillarse frente al que sería su nuevo señor

Disculpe mi impertinencia yo no sabia quien era señor

Duo estaba realmente mortificado se había mostrado como un tonto total frente a la persona con la que mejor debía quedar! Ni siquiera había podido pronunciar su nombre! Si que fue un idiota! Que tal si el dios de las sombras lo rechazaba , que haría el rey Winner! Y todas las personas del templo Maxwell que pasaría con ellas!

La angustia se reflejo en su rostro , recordó a su padre un poco antes de morir , otra vez por sus idioteces otros tendrían que pagar?

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, con la cabeza agachada que no sintió cuando Wufei se acerco arrodillándose junto a él

Por eso mismo no quería decirte quien era, quería conocerte sin las formalidades, ver como eras tu, no al sacerdote que entrenaron sino al joven que cambio su libertad por la de su pueblo, una persona dulce y cariñosa, eres tierno y sincero, quería verte sin fingimientos, como iguales...

Al tiempo que decía estas palabras levantaba el rostro de Duo tiernamente por la barbilla, pudo ver los ojos llenos de ternura de su ahora pequeño, sí, eso era ahora, era su elegido, no pudo evitar abrazarlo entonces escucho esa dulce voz

Pero... yo... no soy nada comparado con usted

No quiero que digas eso! Tu y yo somos iguales, y estoy dispuesto a dejarlo claro!

Duo contesto por fin el abrazo que el dios de las sombras le profesaba, sus delgados brazos lo rodearon con fuerza

Gracias... pronuncio en voz baja, sin querer unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, tanto tiempo en el castillo Winner le había hecho sentirse miserable , era un joven fuerte, siempre sonreía y nunca mostraba odio, tristeza o desesperación pero en la soledad, a veces esos sentimientos salían, pero al escuchar las palabras de Wufei se sintió valioso, no solo un objeto intercambiable, era eso , aunque quería mucho a Quatre y deseaba su bienestar , realmente odiaba que el rey Winner lo hubiera obligado a tomar ese camino por salvar a su hijo, todo lo que había hecho ese hombre, su familia, su reino , su libertad, todo le había arrebatado y ahora así de repente de unas dulces palabras se sintió libre

Oh vamos no llores! Los ojos se te pondrán rojos!- el dios de las sombras miles pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza mientras veía al joven entre sus brazos , paso su mano por las mejillas de Duo retirando las lagrimas, entonces se paro y lo ayudo a levantar

Treize miraba la escena y sonreía realmente no quería interrumpir pero ya era tarde...

Wufei..ya es hora

Y así rompió la unión que se había formado entre el elegido y el elector...

Es cierto , bien pues vamos –ofreció su brazo a Duo

Sí ..- quien penosamente lo tomo mientras pensaba " me trata como si yo fuera una chica..pero creo que por hoy esta bien "...acercándose más al dios de la muerte realmente necesitaba sentirse querido al menos en lo que se acostumbraba a ese lugar

Los tres ocupantes de la sala de estar caminaron por un largo pasillo algo oscuro hasta llegar a una gran puerta finamente tallada, del otro lado podía escucharse música de cámara y la platica amena de los ocupantes, Treize se coloco enfrente de la puerta

iré primero para anunciar su entrada-

si esta bien-le respondió Wufei

Al escuchar la respuesta el lord entro al salón

Disculpa pero que pasa en ese cuarto?-

eres curioso verdad? Espera un poco estas por descubrirlo, por cierto alguna vez haz festejado tu cumpleaños?

pues si , hasta los 10 años en el templo todos nos reuníamos a comer y divertirnos, pero después de la muerte de mi padre, Hilde , Quatre y varios amigos lo hacíamos a escondidas, era como una tornafiesta a la gran fiesta de Quatre, supongo que tiene sus desventajas cumplir años el mismo día que el príncipe pero en realidad la intimidad es más reconfortante porque estas con quienes realmente te quieren , no con la bola de hipócritas que tratan de quedar bien con el rey, pero creo que ya hable mucho , lo siento es que cuando estoy nervioso hablo demasiado aunque normalmente también lo hago , pero nervioso más-

Wufei soltó una pequeña risa

Eres una persona muy interesante-

Lo crees?-

Seguro, y en cuanto a la fiesta sabes pienso que tienes pero hay que cumplir con el protocolo

si supongo-

Bueno entonces te prometo que mañana tendremos una fiesta de cumpleaños de verdad pero por ahora hay fingir un poco, recuerda portarte como el elegido que yo tengo que ser el dios de las sombras...

Como?

No había terminado de hablar cuando Wufei lo jalo para entrar por la puerta que tenia enfrente, quedaron en la parte superior de una larga escalera adornada con una alfombra roja , de barandal labrado y pequeñas estatuas al final, la luz del salón los ilumino plenamente y lo que Duo vio lo dejo deslumbrado más aun que todo lo que antes lo había sorprendido.

Era un gran salón de baile del doble o tal vez más que el del castillo Winner , grandes ventanales dejaban ver el hermoso cielo nocturno ,otros eran la puerta a balcones adornados con bellas plantas, el techo tenia exquisitas molduras y estaba magníficamente detallado con tramas que remataban en centros dorados, colgaban preciosos candelabros que brillaban como estrellas reflejando la luz que impartían, había una larga mesa con lo que parecía ser exquisitos entremeses vigilados por la hermosa estatua de cristal de un hada, en medio había una orquesta, los músicos todos vestidos de traje negro, al fondo estaba un arco del que colgaban finas cortinas de seda negra cuya base era una pequeña escalera, parecía un nicho para el trono del gobernante que también era para quedarse boquiabierto del detalle del labrado, el salón estaba repleto de gente vestida elegantemente, pero no eran solo humanos había personas de distintas razas, también híbridos, y los seres más bellos que jamás había visto y todos absolutamente todos tenían su mirada en el y Wufei.

Se sintió muy nervioso cuando un pequeño hombrecillo vestido con elegante saco azul empezó a hablar con voz potente

Estimados amigos esta noche nos hemos reunido a celebrar a nuestro señor el gran dios de las sombras, quien hoy llega a sus 20 años de vida

la sala se lleno del sonido de aplausos, el hombrecillo levanto sus manos, hubo silencio y luego continuo

También tenemos el gusto de recibir al elegido de las sombras quien hoy con la llegada de sus 16 años regresa al lugar a donde pertenece-

se repitió lo anterior , aplausos y luego el silencio...

Amigos démosle la bienvenida a nuestro gobernante el dios de las sombras Wufei Chang y al elegido Duo Maxwell

De quien sabe donde empezaron caer pétalos de rosas blancos y negros, la gente aplaudía vivamente, Wufei le ofreció la mano a Duo y ambos empezaron a bajar la escalera en medio de la lluvia de pétalos , avanzaron hacia el trono , los presentes los veían y sonreían , muchos estaban admirados de lo hermoso que era Duo y otros lo guapo y galante que era su dios, Duo sonreía apenado nunca antes había sido el centro de atención y ver a su acompañante tan seguro y gallardo solo lo hacia sonrojarse más, al pie de la escalinata de trono estaba Treize con una amplia sonrisa y también aplaudía , a su lado estaban 3 mujeres , una madura y dos jóvenes todas aplaudían también, pero al pasar junto a ellas Duo vio que una de las jóvenes le dirigía una mirada asesina, al menos eso le pareció, pero en realidad estaba más ocupado en verse digno de su acompañante así que ignoro el detalle, subieron la escalera, Wufei se detuvo al llegar al trono y quedo frente a todos los presentes quienes hicieron silencio al verlo en actitud de hablar

Queridos amigos , gracias por acompañarme en este día tan importante , espero poder cumplir otro año cumpliendo sus expectativas como gobernante y también les pido que disfruten esta fiesta que en realidad es de ustedes-

Todos hicieron una reverencia a Wufei haciéndose hacia atrás dejando libre la pista de baile, los músicos tomaron actitud de tocar, el dios se acerco a Duo y le susurro

Esto es el protocolo del que hablaba, tenemos que abrir el baile-

que? Pero ahh tu y yo? Yo ay no se bailar muy bien!

no te preocupes tu has de mi pareja y yo te guiare-

Wufei tomo la mano de Duo y caminaron al centro de la pista, la música empezó , era un bello vals, Wufei hizo una reverencia, Duo dudo como debía de contestarla como chico o tal vez como chica ? En realidad no supo lo que hizo , pero todos los demás si y sonrieron por lo bien que se veían los jóvenes juntos, estos adoptaron la posición de baile y con ligeros movimientos ligeros, Wufei empezó a guiar a su pareja , era fácil llevar el paso sin duda el dios era un gran bailarín , Wufei sentía la ligereza de Duo y podía girar con facilidad , todos los presentes estaban maravillados por el hermoso espectáculo, la lluvia de pételos se convirtió en plumas y brillos que rodeaban a la pareja , la música era perfecta , todo era casi mágico , la pieza llegaba a su final y Wufei hizo girar a Duo para después acercarlo en un abrazo que desapareció rápido para quedar los dos tomados de una mano y acabar haciendo la reverencia .

Todos los presentes aplaudieron fuertemente , estaba fascinados ,la siguiente pieza empezó y la pista de baile quedo llena, Wufei guió a Duo hasta el trono donde se sentó, Duo se sentó a sus pies en unos almohadones preparados para el , el joven de ojos violetas estaba totalmente rojo , se había sentido tan bien el bailar con Wufei , no podía negarlo le gustaba estar al lado del dios y el ritmo de su corazón se lo confirmaba , de pronto escucho la voz del dueño de sus pensamientos

bailaste divinamente , como se te ocurrió decirme que no sabias hacerlo?

es que no fui yo, fue mi pareja quien me ayudo

Wufei sonrió y dijo-quieres seguir bailando?-

Duo apenas iba a contestar cuando Treize y las jóvenes se acercaron

eso estuvo maravilloso Señor, permítame felicitarlo a usted y al elegido-

Gracias Lord Treize, veo que esta noche esta bien acompañado-

Solo por un momento, se que pronto algún afortunado bailara con estas niñas-

Duo miro a las chicas , si bien eran guapas no le parecieron de otro mundo , después de vivir con las hermanas de Quatre no se emocionaba con cualquier cosa, Treize miro la cara de Duo y la confundió con intriga ante tales jovencitas

vaya que educación la mía! Elegido permítame presentarle a Lady Une, (la mujer madura , era bella, de porte serio y elegante) lady Dorothy Catalonia (una chica guapa, rubia clara y unos preciosos ojos celestes) y lady Relena Darlian(una jovencita rubia castaña , de expresión seca )

Mucho gusto conocerlas de conocerlas-

Se iba a poner de pie para hacerles la reverencia adecuada pero Wufei lo detuvo y con la mirada le dijo que no

dieron un espectáculo maravilloso señor!-dijo Dorothy

estoy de acuerdo- continuo Lady Une

A mí me gustaría poder bailar una pieza con usted señor Wufei le aseguro ser tan buena pareja como el joven elegido-termino Relena

Tal vez después Relena , quiero observar un rato-

pero Wufei! Por favor !he esperado toda la semana para el baile!-

vamos Relena yo bailare contigo-contesto Treize

esta bien, pero esta noche no termina sin que bailemos Wufei!-

Duo se asombro de la confianza con la que Relena se dirigía a Wufei , las otras dos jóvenes se retiraron también, Wufei vio a su elegido que miraba entretenido el baile

Duo..

ah mande?

recuerdas el protocolo

je pues creo que aquí no es igual que de donde vengo

eso es definitivo , pero bueno recuerda esto, tu eres mi elegido, no debes reverenciar a nadie más que entiendes?-

si..-Duo agacho la mirada eso si le sonaba a ser un esclavo e

no te preocupes solo es cuando estemos en publico-

Esta bien- Duo le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa

Bueno, será una larga noche tratando de evitar a Relena-

Esa chica?-

Si, ella es una princesa y también una sacerdotisa de los grandes demonios, pero es muy hostigosa, desde que la conozco siempre ha dicho que ella es la indicada para ser mi esposa- hizo una cara de desagrado total que a Duo le dio risa

vamos, no puede ser tan mala-

Duo , te aseguro que si de alguien te tienes que cuidar aquí es de Relena, debo admitir que es decidida y muy inteligente , pero como persona apesta-

Su platica fue interrumpida por 5 hombres y 2 jovencitas que se arrodillaron frente al dios

Señor sus generales le rinden honores-dijeron al unísono, Wufei asintió con la cabeza

Duo admiro a los generales todos se veían como hombre fuertes y de gran porte

Elegido estos son los generales más importantes de mi reino-le hablo Wufei

Odin Lowe (un hombre de edad madura con una sonrisa confiada)

Dekim ( un anciano de rostro serio)

El Conde relámpago (un hombre joven sin duda, llevaba un casco que no permitía ver su rostro, su cabello era rubio y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta tenia un gran porte)

Triton( otro joven que también cubría su rostro pero con una mascara de arlequín)

y Heart ( otro joven que también optaba por cubrir su rostro con un diseño parecido a su compañero)

un placer conocerlos- Duo solo movió la cabeza un poco no quería que lo regañaran otra vez

Señor-hablo el que llamaban Dekim-a mi nieta Mariemeia le gustaría poder bailar una pieza con usted- y señalo a la jovencita que lo acompañaba, una linda pelirroja

Yo también venia a pedirle un baile gran señor – hablo la otra jovencita

Wufei realmente no quería bailar, prefería pasar tiempo con su Duo pero siendo sus generales no podía negarse por cortesía

Esta bien, será un placer bailar con tan lindas damas-se volteo a ver a Duo-no tienes que esperarme aquí , si te place, puedes pasear por la fiesta-

Si- le sonrió Duo mientras Wufei tomaba del brazo a Mariemeia, los generales se retiraron, bueno pues él haría lo que le había dicho su señor, después de todo,la verdad si tenia curiosidad de ver ese lugar ,empezó a caminar pero era mucha gente y no podía desplazarse a placer , la túnica le estorbaba así que decidió salir a uno de los balcones que para su fortuna estaba vacío, la vista era hermosa, los jardines del castillo estaban muy cuidados, le pediría permiso a Wufei para recorrerlos al siguiente día, la vista del cielo era espectacular..

este lugar es hermoso-dijo para sí mismo o eso creía

no tanto como usted elegido-hablo una voz desde las sombras

Duo volteo sorprendido "hermoso" no era algo que lo denominara en el reino Winner y allí todos parecían no conocer otro adjetivo, miro al autor de esa palabras , era el general llamado Heart que se acercaba a él

bueno allá dentro hay muchas chicas mucho más bellas- contesto groseramente no le había gustado que lo expiaran era la segunda vez en la noche ya era suficiente sorpresa para un día o tal vez no..

Heart tomo a Duo por la barbilla

créame allá adentro no hay nadie que se compare a usted-

Duo se soltó del agarre y retrocedió , decidió entrar no le pareció prudente quedarse solo con ese sujeto pero entonces fue sujetado por la muñeca por el general

ya te vas? Si apenas nos estamos conociendo-dijo mientras jalo el delgado cuerpo de Duo hacia sí al tiempo que lo hacia sentar en una de las bancas del balcón, el general quedo de pie y acorralo al elegido entre sus brazos

La noche es joven pequeño Duo , y esta será muy larga y divertida-

Duo no supo como reaccionar, de primera instancia se asusto pero de inmediato reacciono, no iba a permitir que un desconocido lo tratara de esa manera , ni siquiera el dios lo había hecho y el no iba a ser juguete de nadie, cuando el general iba acercándose más a su cuerpo poniendo la rodilla entre sus piernas lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas para después ir hacia al salón lo más rápido que pudo cuando una gran risotada lo hizo detenerse y voltear , vio al general recargado en el barandal al lado de la banca muy relajado

Veo que no eres un chico fácil elegido-

claro que no lo soy! Y más vale que te mantengas alejado de mi que no soy tan indefenso como crees!

eso le alegrará saber al dios de las sombras-

eso no me importa ! lo que no soporto es a los abusivos casanovas como tu!

calma! Venga a mi no me interesas ni tantito

oh vaya! Primero me atacas y ahora me dices que no te intereso

asi es ..

estas loco, yo me voy!

eso si que no!

El general se movia rápido lo suficiente como atrapar a Duo por la cintura

Oye suéltame! No seas bruto!-forcejeaba para soltarse

lo siento pero tengo que entretenerte un rato-

de que estas hablando!-

Duo sintio como el general lo abrazaba con más fuerza, era muy fuerte para él, no podia liberarse y termino por rendirse, Heart sintio como el pequeño entre sus brazos cedia asi que disminuyo la presión para volverlo a arrastrar a la banca

Ahora se un buen niño y quedate sentado-

que es lo que quieres!-

yo nada, pero me ordenaron quitarte del camino un rato y eso hago-

de que estas hablando?-

no te importa, solo quedemonos aquí un rato y ya-

ah si claro asi de fácil!-

si! asi de fácil es, tu lo haces complicado!-

Duo se canso de discutir ni el ni el general iban a ceder ,ambos se quedaron callados en ese balcón sin que nadie adentro notará su ausencia

En el reino Winner la celebración era muy animada, el rey platicaba con todos los invitados mientras que el festejado bailaba una que otra pieza con princesas de los reinos vecinos, los que no lo conocían podían decir que se estaba divirtiendo pero ese joven era un excelente actor, y eso su hermana si podía saberlo, ella vio los ojos del heredero al trono , estaban apagados llenos de una profunda tristeza..

Quatre baila conmigo o acaso vas a desairar a tu hermana por ser vieja?

claro que no y tu no eres vieja!

Los hermanos empezaron a bailar si se podia notar la diferencia entre las edades ella tenia 16 cuando nacio Quatre además se rumoraba que eran solamente medios hermanos , pero eso era lo de menos el cariño era lo importante para ellos

Y que te preocupa hermanito?

mande?

vamos puedo verlo en tus ojos algo te preocupa-

no es nada yo solo ..-

pensabas en Duo verdad?

es que no imagino que le pasara , estara bien

Quatre, crees en el destino?

eso que tiene que ver Iria-

todo hermanito, si hubo un destino que los unio ,un destino que los separo, estoy segura que abra un destino que los volverá a unir pero solo sucedera si tienes fe y mantienes tu corazón conectado a esa persona-

Quiero creer que asi será-El principe sonrio de manera sincera por primera vez en toda la noche

El baile siguió y Quatre pronto cambio de pareja por otra de sus hermanas ,mientras en otro lado Hilde corria ágilmente por una vereda, en el castillo nadie extraño que no estuviera, todos los sirvientes supieron lo que habia pasado y que se tendría que ir ( vaya que los chismes vuelan y uno ni entera de cómo lo hacen) y supusieron que fue a desahogar su pena a su hogar, pero la chica habia tenido otros planes, se interno en lo profundo del bosque y llego a una cueva , al entrar habia un pentagrama parecido al que se encontraba en el templo de las sombras, la chica pronuncio las palabras que accionarían la magia para transportarla, una vez que el signo brillo Hilde llego a una pequeña habitación con muchas puertas ella sabia exactamente por cual entrar y que las demás eran trampas adentro había una mujer esperándola

Noin! No vas a creer lo que paso

Tendrás la entrada directa al reino del dios de las sombras

QUE! Como te enteraste!

la otra informante del castillo envió un mensaje

vaya yo que vine a toda prisa

y no te vez nada agitada , como siempre la más veloz de nuestra chicas jeje-

supongo que tantos años de entrenamiento valieron la pena no, jeje entonces que ordenes dará el jefe ante esta oportunidad-

tendremos que esperar hasta mañana-

que? Creí que hoy no habría misión

pues para nosotros no pero ellos si están en servicio-

Bueno , entonces esperare hasta mañana-

si, será lo mejor, además así nos enteraremos como le fue a Duo-

espero que bien Noin, espero que bien-

En el reino de las sombras ya había pasado un largo tiempo, dos silenciosas figuras estaban en el balcón , Duo odiaba el silencio y ese general parecía no conocer otra cosa, estaba aburrido y desesperado, varias veces intento entrar pero el general se lo impedía y finalmente se había rendido , adentro parecía que nadie notaba su ausencia sin más remedio , más para él que por otra cosa empezó a hablar...

No entiendo porque me quieres tener aquí, pero bueno , oye tienes mucho tiempo sirviendo al dios de las sombras? Digo te ves muy joven , bueno ves a medias porque con esa máscara no te veo pero tu entiendes no? Sabes yo tenia miedo de venir aquí , el ser elegido en el fondo me da terror , no entiendo bien lo que significa , aun ahora no lo entiendo, quien soy yo en este lugar , cuál es mi misión , mi propósito , antes pensaba que era un sacrificio o algo pero no se, esto es tan extraño, todos me decían que este lugar era escalofriante , que no había quien saliera vivo eso me daba la idea de un lugar de muerte y terror sin embargo no es tan distinto al reino Winner aún así, tengo miedo a esta incertidumbre y ah...

El general se paro de repente , parecía molesto , Duo pensó que tal vez lo había fastidiado y se sintió mal , pero luego recordó que lo tenia allí a fuerzas y así se lo dijo:

acaso piensas que soy fastidioso! Bien pues ahora te aguantas , tu eres quien no me deja ir adentro-

5 años-

eh?-

llevo sirviendo al dios de la muerte desde hace 5 años, empecé cuando tenía 15-

ah...ya veo

Duo se sentía apenado le había gritado y esperaba una discusión pero el joven , ahora si podía asegurarlo solo le había contestado, lo que más le apeno es como el general seguía su conversación

el elegido es alguien muy especial para nosotros, es la persona capaz de invocar la protección de los legendarios 7 demonios, se dice que con cada reencarnación del dios la tierra se renueva , el elegido es quien será su "instrumento" de purificación , para no caer en el caos , se creará un balance-

Entonces ...Wufei es la oscuridad y yo...-

tu eres la luz , que le guiará en el camino –

la luz-

por eso eres el sacerdote de su templo-

vaya ..gracias, pero aun no te perdono por tenerme aquí habiendo una grandiosa fiesta allá dentro!-

mh-

sabes general, no te creo que tengas 20 años-

mh era mucho que duraras callado ahora no pararas de hablar-

oye tu como me dices eso ni que me conocieras!-

El general se quedo callado se volteo no podía ver a Duo a la cara

es verdad, no te conozco-

EL silencio reino el balcón una vez más, la música se escuchaba era muy hermosa el general tomo la mano de Duo

Quieres bailar?-

Eh! No una vez de hacer el papelito fue suficiente ambos somos chicos-

je eso aquí no importa-

que?-

tal vez te suene extraño pero en este reino , lo que importa no es el genero de las personas sino el corazón –

ah...eso se oye hermoso-

así es , pero o es hermoso o es una excusa barata para meterte con quien quieras y que nadie te diga nada-

que cosas tan extrañas dices!-Duo se había puesto todo rojo

entonces que bailas o nos quedamos callados otra hora-

yo..-

Y sin darse cuenta estaba de nuevo bailando, Hilde le había enseñado y la verdad le gustaba mucho pero eran pocas las oportunidades que había tenido de hacerlo y ahora por segunda ocasión lo hacía y lo disfrutaba, el general no le pedía nada a Wufei , los movimientos eran ágiles y bien realizados, no iba a negarlo se estaba divirtiendo al bailar con el enmascarado tanto que no noto al dios mirándolo a lo lejos llenándose de un sentimiento que le era muy fuerte y seguro, Wufei tenía largo rato buscándolo pero la larga fila de jovencitas que le pedían una pieza se lo había impedido y ahora de repente lo encontaba en el balcón , sonriendo al lado de su general, realmente le molestaba verlos juntos, era Su elegido, no podía evitar sentirse así , de repente el agradecimiento de su pareja por la pieza lo hizo regresar al salón , pidiá a la siguieten jovencita un momento para descansar y se dirigio hacia Duo pero fue interceptado por Relena

Vamos Wufei! Baila conmigo

Apartate Relena

uh estas enojado? Es por que el elegido esta bailando con Heart?

Te habías dado cuenta!-

si pero sabes Wufei? Se veía muy contento , cuando bailo contigo se veia forzado , pero miralo esta tan sonriente que no quise interrumpir la escena!

Wufei no soporto más y aparto de golpe a Relena camino hacia el balcón , iba a salir precipitadamente , pero pensó mejor las cosas, fue hacia otro de los balcones y sigilosamente se acerco , si Duo tenía algo con el general seguramente lo escucharía..

Eres buen bailarín general-

mh quieres ir adentro?-

ya! Es enserio?-

si creo que ya es tiempo-

bueno esta bien aunque...-

...-

la verdad salí afuera desde un principio porque allá dentro me sentía extraño, además esto me es incomodo y también me sentí solo –

pero ibas a estar con el dios de las sombras-

tal vez, pero él tiene asunto importantes que atender , y sería egoísta que yo quisiera tenerlo a mi lado , por no sentirme solo-

pues entonces como quieras –

vamos a entrar , me sentaré a ver el baile-

adelante-

Wufei se sintio un poco mal , el iba a armar un desplante de celos y su general solo trataba de animar a su elegido que en ese momento volvió a ser su inocente ángel

entro al salón y fue interceptado por otro hombre importante del reino con su hija a quien tuvo que sacar a bailar, vio a Duo sentarse en su lugar junto al trono y a Heart retirarse,-" esta bien en unos momento me reunire con el" –penso

Duo veía a Wufei a lo lejos , busco al general tan extraño así nada más lo había detenido y así nada más lo había soltado , parecía que todo era así para ese sujeto más no lo encontro , pero Heart si lo veía desde una esquina alejada , Relena se acerco al general

vaya vaya parece que salio como yo queria

parece

no voy a permitir que un muchachito me quite a Wufei

a Wufei o al poder Relena?

Heart cariño , que comentarios , bueno pero que tu no te quedas atrás vaya que a mi no se me ocurrio decirte que lo sacarás a bailar, eso si que estuvo genial

mh...

bueno de seguro ya les amargue la noche , el dios no querrá ver a esa molestia y así no se interpondrá en toda mi noche con Wufei , AH! Esa desgraciada! bueno chaito tengo que irme!-

mh.-

de muchas palabras como siempre-

Acaso Wufei lo había visto bailar con Duo, bah eso realmente no le importaba

mientras la chica se iba observo la escena Dorothy estaba bailando muy pegadita con el dios yRelena iba hecha una fiera haia ellos, sonrió burlescamente para si mismo "no te va a salir Relena", se volvió a ir a uno de los balcones mientras recordaba todos los gestos que el elegido le había regalado , su sonrisa era la de un enamorado pero nadie podía verla...

Wufei termino la pieza con Dorothy cuando llego Relena quien volvió a recibir una negativa total

lo siento Relena quiero descansar tal vez después-

Y la dejo en plena pista de baile sola

La joven se sentia indignada! Como podía despreciarla una y otra vez, el colmo para la chica llego cuando vió a Wufei sentarse al lado de Duo y empezar a platicar animosamente, eso no! No lo podía permitir si ella no disfrutaba la noche tampoco ese elegido

Duo y Wufei platicaban el dios le brindaba la más bella de las sonrisas y recordo las palabras del general , "tu eres su luz" se sentia bien y contento , libre, si era eso se sentía libre, su responsabilidad como elegido por primera vez le agradaba

Duo-

Digame mi señor-

me gustaría estar contigo siempre-

Justo en ese momento relena habia llegado con ellos, una gran ira la lleno por dentro, como era posible! Ella conocia a Wufei , un orgulloso total! Y ahora le decía eso a un cualquiera! Tenía que evitarlo! Y sin pensarlo hablo con voz fuerte

DIOS DE LAS SOMBRAS , AMADO SEÑOR! HOY ANTES DE LA MEDIANOCHE DEBE SER EL RITO POR TU ANIVERSARIO ,A SI ME LO ACABAN DE AVISAR LOS GRANDES DEMONIOS!Y SERA UNA PRUEBA DE ACEPTACIÓN COMO PRINCIPAL SERVIDOR EN SU TEMPLO

UN RETO ENTRE EL ELEGIDO Y YO!

Todos los asistentes se quedaron silencio observando la escena que protagonizaba Relena , Wufei se quedo callado realmente no sabía que decir , no sabia si su elegido estaba preparado para eso, Duo miro fijamente a la chica

Un reto? Que clase de reto propones

Wufei reacciono que rayos decía Duo! Vio como los dos jóvenes se miraban retadoramente finalmente Treize intervino

Sacerdotisa Relena se había decidido que esa ceremonia se realizara mañana y en un evento más privado

Mi Lord los espíritus se contactaron conmigo, desean que la ceremonia para otorgar sus bendiciones al dios de las sombras sea hoy mismo el día de su natalicio ,antes que termine el lapso de las 24 horas, pues este día es sagrado para nosotros!

Ayer sacerdotisa aseguraste que estaban conformes con que mañana y hoy aseguras lo contrario , no se que tan confiable sea eso

Puede comprobar lo que digo y mis habilidades al observar este reto, a menos que crean que el elegido no puede hacerlo

El silencio después de esas palabras era aterrador, los generales se acercaron, de cierta forma Relena estaba diciendo blasfemias y ellos no podían permitir eso , Wufei se enfado eso había llegado demasiado lejos pero antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa Duo se había arrodillado a sus pies

Mi señor, si es el deseo de los grandes demonios yo debo cumplirlo permítame servirlos a ellos y a usted

Relena se arrodillo al lado de Duo

Señor por favor permite esta humilde ceremonia en tu honor

Wufei dudo un momento finalmente decidió

esta bien , que así sea! Prepárense para la ceremonia

Todos los presentes empezaron a hacer comentarios de toda clase, en la ceremonia se debía llamar a los grandes demonios y ellos darían sus bendiciones al dios de las sombras pero no cualquiera podía realizar tal ceremonia ,se necesitaba una gran fuerza espiritual para llamar a un demonio, muchos habían muerto en el intento , y si el elegido realmente no podía hacerlo, relena tenia mucha experiencia con eso llevaba ya varios años y lograba llamar al menos a tres de los demonios

Relena salió del salón para prepararse para la ceremonia, por su parte Duo pidió lo mismo y fue escoltado por Wufei y Treize

Esa niña si sabe como echar a perder las cosas-

Muchas veces te dije que la quería lejos Treize, maldición! Y ahora que haremos

Ambos discutían mientras tanto Duo miraba por una ventana cercana, los escuchaba atentamente, cada palabra hasta que se harto

dudan que pueda hacerlo?-ambos voltearon a ver al joven elegido que los miraba seriamente,- es verdad ustedes no me conocen y no saben de lo que soy capaz pero no estuve toda mi vida preparándome para nada! Soy hijo de sacerdotes , me crié con sacerdotes y me instruí como sacerdote!-Y ustedes se ponen a discutir como si fuera una gran tragedia , si la señorita Relena quiere probar algo lo hará! Le probare que conmigo no se juega!

Wufei se alegro su elegido si que tenia carácter , eso le gustaba, Treize sonrió

entonces haré los preparativos para la ceremonia, confiamos en ti plenamente elegido-y salió del cuarto donde se encontraban

Duo empezó a quitarse la larga túnica que llevaba, Wufei lo observaba detenidamente, el delgado cuerpo del muchacho le parecía perfecto en la camisa con cuello oriental sin mangas hasta más bajo de la cadera, su cintura marcada con una banda ancha atada al costado, el pantalón tipo malla pegado en sus hermosas y largas piernas acabando en las botas que hasta ahora no había visto, vio como tomaba una de las cintas de la túnica para atarse el cabello haciendo cruzados con el listón lo sujeto por lo más largo quedando algo suelto

Podrías cambiar el color del traje por favor-

eh?-

Wufei había entrado en un trance al ver a aquel ser que le parecía tan hermoso que no había escuchado palabra alguna

Se que no te gusta el negro , pero ese color es más correcto para la ceremonia, así que podrás cambiarlo por favor?

Ah si claro-

Y así como su traje se transformo de blanco se volvió negro, realmente le agradaba más ese color, lo siguiente dejo boquiabierto al dios de las sombras, Duo puso sus manos sobre su pecho que empezó a brillar se hizo inclino un poco hacia adelante , una mueca de dolor se reflejo en su rostro entonces abrió sus brazos ligeramente puestos hacia atrás al tiempo que se arqueaba , la luz brillo más intenso y una esfera salió de su cuerpo , Duo volvió a su posición inicial y tomo la esfera entre sus manos , esta dejo de brillar y revelo una caja de tamaño mediano de color plateado con hermosos labrados y un escudo grabado en la tapa que Wufei reconoció como el símbolo de su reino, vio al joven colocar la caja en una mesa cercana y ponerse de rodillas junto a ella , Duo hizo una reverencia y saco un par de brazaletes , se los coloco, le llegaban un poco más debajo de la mitad del antebrazo quedando ajustados, después saco una especie de diadema con un precioso adorno en el lado izquierdo, era hermoso con una bella piedra como el color de los ojos del elegido , finalmente saco un dije que parecía las alas de un bello ángel, cuando se lo iba a colocar Wufei intervino..

Permíteme hacerlo por ti-

gracias-

estas joyas son hermosas, nunca había visto nada igual..-

je enserio? Si eres un dios como quieres que te crea eso-

tienes razón , tal vez sea el portador quien hace que sean hermosas-

Wufei noto como Duo se alejaba de él con la mirada perdida

Estas joyas son la muestra que soy tuyo...desde el principio así fue..-

Duo...-

Wufei intento tocar a Duo pero sintió como si una fuerza lo rechazara, vio los como los brazaletes destellaban, en uno estaba grabado el diseño de un ángel con las alas encadenas en actitud de oración y en otro un demonio con las alas de igual forma , empuñando una espada, vio como los ojos de su elegido brillaban tornasol de violetas pasaban a rojo intenso...

la sangre, correrá, la maldad dormida busca despertad, quiere volver a hacer suyo a aquel cuya corazón y deseo no pudo robar, el falso dios , la traición declarada , las cadenas , su sonido resuena , la voluntad se destrozara , la maldad , la verdadera maldad se abre camino entre las sombras, la sombra que habita en cada ser sin importar su raza...-

Wufei no entendía las palabras de Duo, la verdadera maldad? A que se refería? retrocedió unos pasos cuando su elegido lo miro fijamente y se acercaba a el,

Ten cuidado, tu deber y tu deseo están difusos , no hay decisión ganadora , lo que ayude a unos perjudica a otros, solo aquel que sacrifique todo traerá la felicidad pero esta se encuentra tras la cortina de la incertidumbre no temas más ten cuidado con los ojos azules-

Era un mensaje para él? Pero de quien? Como? Iba a pronunciar palabras cuando unos cálidos labios tocaron los suyos , no pudo resistirse y contesto el beso, cerro los ojos quería disfrutar ese momento, quería ir más lejos , quería sentir la pasión que le infundía la persona junto a él pero entonces reacciono al sentir como el pequeño cuerpo lo empujaba separándose un poco de el , lo sujeto entre sus brazos para entonces cruzarse con la mirada asustada en el enrojecido rostro de Duo , sus ojos lucían ya normales y hermosos cabía decir..

Wu..Wufei ..yo ...-

no fue nada que yo no quisiera-

pero yo no quería hacerlo!-

Esas palabras fueron como clavarle un puñal en el corazón Wufei sabia que estaba enamorándose del elegido pero el? Acaso lo veía solo como una obligación

por favor , dime exactamente que hice!-

Que?-

Por favor Wufei dime que es lo que hice-

El dios le explico lo que había pasado , Duo se sentó en un sillón escuchando atentamente su rostro reflejaba algo de preocupación, cuando la narración termino se paro y miro directamente a su señor...

Debes tener mucho cuidado , mis predicciones siempre son certeras y esta suena grave... ten cuidado de los ojos azules, ...-se paro y volvió a ver hacia la ventana maldición porque tienen que ser tan vagas!

Lord Treize, Relena, Dorothy... por no nombrar a la tercera parte de la gente de este lugar...-

Duo , por que viniste aquí-

eh?

Fue tu deseo , o tu obligación , que soy para ti? Aquel que te obligo a venir aquí?..-

Wufei , eso hablémoslo después si , ahora lo importante es ... AHHH!-

Wufei había tomado a Duo fuertemente por el brazo jalándolo hacia si , lo sujeto fuerte por ambas muñecas

Contéstame o si no!-

Oh si no que!-

Duo de repente recordó al general Heart, vaya que se había equivocado al pensar que Wufei era diferente a él

Anda! Dime que, yo se bien que te pertenezco! Eso quieres escuchar? bien soy tuyo, puedes hacer conmigo que te plazca , da igual si vine por gusto o porque me obligaron!

Si es así! Entonces haré lo que yo quiera!

El dios atrapo los labios de Duo y empezó a besarlo apasionadamente, pero al no sentir reacción alguna se separo para encontrarse con la inocente mirada de su elegido llena de lagrimas que no quería dejar salir pero algunas lo habían traicionado y se escaparon rodando lentamente por la suave piel de su rostro...

Duo ... yo ..perdóname-

esta bien... yo se que así debe ser...soy el elegido ...pero... me obligaron a venir , ...el rey Winner lo dispuso así..aunque yo se bien que este era mi destino...Quatre no era el elegido aunque nació con la marca...

De que hablas?-

Je no me digas que no sabes nada , Treize me dio a entender que conocía toda la historia -

Quiero oírlo de ti , no de lo que "me contó" Treize-

Dame tus manos y cierra tus ojos-

como?-

te mostrare lo que quieres saber-

Duo tomo las manos de Wufei ambos cerraron sus ojos , primero todo se torno negro para cambiar a imágenes de personas y la vida de dos pueblos diferentes, la voz del elegido sirvió de narrador al dios...

Existían dos reinos , el reino Winner y el reino Maxwell , el primero era comerciante, con una gran milicia y el segundo se dedicaba a la oración y la agricultura, eran pacifistas ambos coexistían en paz...desde hacia mucho tiempo se sabia que de esos pueblos, el dios de las sombras escogía un elegido para acudir a su servicio, esto unía más a los reinos pues se decía que la tragedia caería en ambos si el elegido no era entregado...hace 16 años las reinas de ambos lugares esperaban un heredero al trono, más ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba..la misma noche , a la misma hora y bajo la misma estrella nacieron los dos niños , con la marca del elegido en la espalda...lamentablemente la reina Catherine del reino Winner no sobrevivió...al siguiente día ambos reyes se reunieron , el rey Maxwell siguiendo su obligación acepto el destino de su hijo pero el rey Winner dudo ...había dos elegidos...se llego al acuerdo que llegada la hora de la entrega ambos niños realizarían una prueba para elegir a quien se entregaría y ambos se retiraron a sus palacios...pero el rey Winner no estaba conforme ..no quería perder a su único hijo varón , al único hijo de su amada Catherine y esa noche ataco el reino Maxwell..

Imágenes de la batalla aparecieron frente a Wufei ,la sangre , el fuego, los gritos , los ojos llenos de miedo , los asesinos inmisericordes disfrutando la carnicería que desataban, sin piedad contra niños , mujeres..ancianos...la reina todavía no se había recuperado y murió tratando de proteger a su niño...Maxwell fue tachado de cobarde pues se rindió para evitar que hubiera más muertes , ofreció su vida pero Winner quería verlo humillado así que lo dejo con vida, se llevo al príncipe, decidió que sería ese pequeño quien se entregaría...

Wufei miro a Duo , esperaba ver dolor u odio pero solo vio una gran tristeza..un gran vacío en el corazón...

El reino Maxwell desapareció fue absorbido por el reino Winner más siguió en su labor de oradores, el pequeño elegido regreso a su reino para ser criado como sacerdote hasta que cumplió 5 años... varios sacerdotes traicionaron al templo donde el antiguo rey ahora padre Maxwell ejercía sus función llevándose los secretos de enseñanza del elegido , encomendados desde tiempo antiguos , junto con el príncipe que fue confinado al castillo Winner...

Wufei quedo prendado de la hermosa criatura que veía , era un niño hermoso sin duda era su Duo

Un día cuando el elegido y el príncipe Winner tenían 9 años , casi diez ...fueron secuestrados del castillo, el rey Winner acuso al padre Maxwell y lo apreso..fue un poco más de una semana lo que ambos niños estuvieron perdidos...unos días muy felices para ambos...

Lo siguiente no agrado a Wufei, Duo sonreía tímidamente mientras se veían las imágenes de quien reconoció como Duo con un chico un poco mayor con el de cabello alborotado y ojos azul cobalto sonriendo plenamente, después a 4 chiquillos juntos, Duo , el de cabello alborotado , uno de ojos verdes y un lindo rubio todos , muy felices...

Pero la felicidad no dura...el príncipe se entero lo que había hecho su padre y regreso a su reino para intentar detener la injusticia, explico todo pero a su padre no le importo...y más porque el elegido no había regresado , si el otro niño no volvía significaba entregar a su hijo...dictamino sentencia de muerte para el padre Maxwell.., el día de la ejecución el elegido regreso para intentar salvar a su padre pero el rey Winner lo asesino frente al pequeño...eso fue el fin a cualquier posibilidad de libertad , si el niño no se entregaba todas las personas que amaba sufrirían ..no tuvo otra opción que aceptar su destino...

Todo se volvió negro de nueva cuenta y las imágenes regresaron al día del nacimiento de los pequeños, Duo agacho su cabeza y prosiguió...

Un estúpida tragedia por un estúpido destino que ya estaba marcado...

La noche que nacimos Quatre y yo ...el demonio Deathschyte visito ambos reinos...e hizo la prueba para ver quien era el verdadero elegido..Quatre fue descalificado , tenia la marca pero no era el indicado más los reyes Winner no se dieron cuenta de la visita ya que Deathschyte solamente se mostró a mis padres, y les entrego la pequeña caja que llevo en mi ser ... estos objetos son el símbolo del elegido y solo pueden ser portados por el ... desde el principio yo era el único elegido..pero mi padre no se lo dijo a Winner y ...y..

Wufei abrazo a Duo, se quedaron callados por un momento , solo así hasta volver a la realidad...

discúlpame, todo esto es mi culpa , fue muy duro para ti..-

estaba bien, hace mucho tiempo que lo asimile...-

eres un chiquillo muy fuerte, perdóneme ,no volveré a ser un caprichoso...-

eres mi señor-

ya te había dicho que quería que fuéramos más como iguales-

Duo solamente sonrió

Y dime como puedes tener todos esas imágenes..recuerdos supongo-

Así como te las mostré a ti también puedo ver los recuerdos de los demás , así me enteré de toda la verdad...los sacerdotes del templo pensaron que lo mejor era que lo viera con mis ojos...

Duo por favor , no quiero que estar aquí sea una obligación para ti –el dios acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla del pequeño quien lo miro sonriente y tomaba su mano..

Será mejor que te adelantes o podrían pensar que tienes favoritismos y que no gane el reto por mis propios méritos-

Esta bien, solo dime una cosa...-

Que pasa?-

Te gustaron mis besos?-

pues eres al primero que beso así que ..déjame pruebo a otros , comparo y te digo-

Ocurrente...-

tu preguntaste-

Wufei salió con una sonrisa en su rostro , tenía a su elegido y además le había dado su primer beso , ese niño le había abierto totalmente su corazón , no podía sentirse más contento, no le importaba el resultado del reto , el quería a Duo a su lado...

Adentro de la habitación Duo tocaba sus labios, pensó en el beso de Wufei , le había dicho una pequeña mentira , alguien si le había besado y la verdad le había gustado más que el dios, sonrío tímidamente , su primer beso había sido entregado hacia 6 años..entonces reacciono no podía perder más tiempo, salió de la habitación hacia el salón...

Treize había preparado el salón para la ceremonia, la enorme pista de baile estaba despejada y 8 pedestales fueron colocados en semicírculo frente al trono, los presentes se colocaron en los extremos, Wufei entro magnánimo para sentarse en su sitio., los generales se colocaron tres a la derecha y dos a la izquierda junto con Treize , Lady Une y Dorothy, las luces se apagaron , una se encendió e ilumino a Relena quien entro por la puerta principal, bajando por la escalera, cubierta por una túnica negra, acto seguido entro Duo , ambos se reunieron al pie de la escalera y avanzaron hasta Wufei , caminaron hasta el trono y se arrodillaron , Dorothy se acerco al dios con una pequeña bolsa que contenía pequeños cristales, 10 negros y 10 brillantes, el negro iría primero y el brillante segundo, iguales se volvería a sacar, pero no hubo necesidad , Relena saco negro y Duo brillante , este se coloco al lado de los tres generales de la derecha y la chica camino hasta el centro de la pista, el hombrecillo que había hablado a la llegada de Duo al baile cumplía su labor

La sacerdotisa Relena efectuara a continuación la ceremonia de bendición en honor a nuestro gran Señor el dios de las sombras, el Llamado a los Demonios!..-

Relena levanto su mano señalando a los músicos , quienes entraron en una especie de trance y empezaron a tocar, era una pieza calmada, tétrica pero extrañamente atrayente y hermosa, un solo de violín empezó a escucharse seguido de la unión de los demás instrumentos en movimientos llenos de corcheas y prestos sorprendentemente ejecutados, Relena dio un giro velozmente al tiempo que la túnica salía volando dejando ver la figura la bella figura de la muchacha , que llevaba un vestido de tirantes , corte imperio , escote en v , en tela brillante de color blanco , la falda era shiffon tabloneado del mismo tono, la hacia lucia espectacular , el vuelo del vestido se unía a unas pulseras de diamantes que llevaba en sus muñecas, no era muy largo hasta un poco la rodilla, Wufei no pudo evitar sentirse impresionado, la chica imponía con su presencia, Duo la miraba secamente , el conocía lo que era el oficio de sacerdote y eso le parecía una falta de respeto pero no iba a negarlo Relena lucia bien, pero el no se dejaría vencer..

La sacerdotisa empezó , ejecutaba movimientos precisos y graciosos , sus manos , sus piernas , su cuerpo entero , se movía majestuosamente mientras daba giros veloces al tiempo que hacia que en cada uno de los pedestales se encendiera un fuego negro , todos los presentes estaba boquiabiertos , en una parte , la chica camino sensualmente en dirección al trono ,para regresar hacia atrás en una majestuosa pirueta , se acostó en el piso para después girar y ponerse de rodillas ,levantando sus brazos, un fuerte viento se dejo sentir y entre los espacios de los pedestales empezaron a materializarse los demonios, sin embargo no eran de gran importancia, el demonio Vayeate, Mercurio, Leo , Tauro, Cáncer para finalmente dejarse ver Tallgeese y Epyon , 2 de los demonios mayores

, Relena dio unos giros más ,elevando sus piernas para dejarse caer y quedando sentada en el piso, agacho su cabeza, los demonios menores se arrodillaron y desaparecieron , acto seguido los dos mayores quienes no se arrodillaron, la música callo y Relena termino su ejecución con los brazos levantados, las llamas negras se apagaron...

El silencio reino la sala, todos habían quedado maravillados , pocas veces se podía ver a los sacerdotes en acción y esta vez había sido espectacular, algunos dudaron , que el elegido pudiera superar a Relena ,finalmente todos hicieron una ovación general a la sacerdotisa , quien presuntuosamente se dirigió hasta el trono, lanzo una mirada burlona a Duo y se arrodillo ante Wufei,

Los demonios , mi gran Señor, te envían sus bendiciones en esta celebración de tu onomástico..

Gracias Sacerdotisa Relena-

La chica se coloco junto a Dorothy , ya celebraba su victoria mientras Duo se dirigía hacia la pista, todos los presentes lo miraban fijamente especialmente ,Wufei y el general Heart, el anunciador hablo:

El elegido Duo Maxwell efectuara a continuación la ceremonia de bendición en honor a nuestro gran Señor el dios de las sombras, el Llamado a los Demonios!..-

Duo se arrodillo en el suelo, una pierna la tenia extendida, dirigió una pequeña mirada a los músicos que entraron en trance parecido al que los había puesto Relena y empezaron a tocar y es que la música de las celebraciones a los demonios solo eran conocidas por los sacerdotes, el joven elegido empezó con suaves movimientos de sus brazos, elevándolos para después pasarlos por su cuerpo, la música empezó a tomar forma , era una bella melodía de compases ligados, que empezaba a aumentar la velocidad, Duo se levanto del piso dando giros aun más precisos y rápidos que los de Relena al tiempo que caminaba hacia los pedestales, uno a uno los toco , al llegar al ultimo para sorpresa de todos los presentes dio un ágil y perfecto salto cayendo para tocar el pedestal y elevarse con el impulso mientras giraba en el aire ,cada pedestal se encendía al ser tocado ligeramente por el pequeño joven al elevarse nuevamente , finalmente descendió para avanzar hacia el centro, absolutamente todos los presentes estaban expectantes para finalmente quedar maravillados cuando Duo arqueo su cuerpo y revelo un par de preciosas alas blancas que resplandecían llenando la sala , las plumas que quedaron el aire flotaban bellamente, Duo retrocedió con los movimientos ligeros de un ángel para arrodillarse entre los espacios de los pedestales , hermosas luces se proyectaron entre los espacios Duo extendió su mano apuntando a cada uno de los espacios asignándole a un color a cada uno, azul rey , naranja, verde, azul cobalto , púrpura, amarillo y vino, entonces se sentó al frente en medio de los pedestales y agacho la cabeza , sin palabras , no había otra forma de describir a los presentes ante la aparición de cada uno de los 7 grandes demonios en todo su esplendor, como nunca soñaron verlos, Tallgeese aun más magnánimo que el que se presento para Relena, Heavyarms, con porte intachable, Shen-long , siempre orgulloso, el siguiente demonio Wing Zero era el más difícil de invocar , no se materializo , el siguiente fue Deathschyte, con su guadaña, Sandrock que transmitía paz y Epyon imponente, la luz azul cobalto se desvaneció parecía que Wing Zero no se revelaría pero entonces las alas de Duo se desplegaron completamente y la luz brillo con más fuerza para finalmente revelar al más grande de los demonios Wing Zero , Wufei se puso de pie su elegido lo había hecho! había llamado a los 7 demonios, camino hacia donde estaba Duo para acabar con la ceremonia , Relena se mordía el labio furiosa, se sentía tan humillada, Heart sin que nadie se diera cuenta sonrió , la música todavía no acababa , Duo arranco una de su plumas y uno de sus largos cabellos, los ato juntos, brillando se tornaron en un hermoso dije de cristal, Wufei estaba de pie ante el, el pequeño levanto sus manos y agacho la cabeza , Wufei tomo el dije ,y entonces todos los demonios se arrodillaron ante Wufei , una voz potente y ronca se escucho

"NOSOTROS LOS SIETE DEMONIOS POR MEDIO DE ESTE JOVEN ELEGIDO PRESENTAMOS NUESTRAS BENDICIONES, REINA SABIAMENTE, GRAN DIOS DE LAS SOMBRAS"

Los demonios desaparecieron cuando la música ceso, las llamas se apagaron y Duo guardo sus alas, Wufei lo ayudo a levantarse ,su ejecución no había sido tan elaborada como la de Relena pero fue perfecta, superior y eso todos los presentes lo reconocieron, la ovación duro minutos , Duo sonreía apenadamente , todos estaban maravillados de los poderes , del don del elegido, Relena salió del salón , no soporto el espectáculo ,pero ya se vengaría, eso no se quedaría así, el dios y su elegido tomaron sus respectivos lugares , todos lo presentes callaron para escuchar a sus dios

El elegido a superado la prueba no hay más que decir ,la nueva era allegado , con el de nuestro lado lograremos la paz que esperamos, tenemos la bendición de los 7 demonios, Duo Maxwell es el nuevo sacerdote principal de nuestro templo!

El aplauso general , para las palabras de Wufei , los presentes se mostraban felices y confiados , con fe ciega a su Señor, quien prosiguió

A partir de ahora pido a dos de mis más leales seguidores, los más jóvenes pero no por ello menos hábiles, general Heart y general Tritón sean los guardianes del elegido

Los generales , se arrodillaron frente al dios , Duo se sonrojo al pensar en tener a Heart cerca todo el tiempo

Será un placer cuidar del elegido- dijeron a coro

Los presentes aplaudieron , Wufei termino finalmente :

Queridos amigos , los invito a seguir disfrutando de la noche, que la música y el festejo siga!

EL baile se reanudo Wufei pidió bailar a Duo quien acepto pero al acabar la pieza el elegido pidió permiso para irse a arreglar , Wufei no pudo negarse , Duo fue escoltado hacia la salida por Tritón y Heart pero cuando se cerro la puerta tras de ellos, se dejo desmayo , antes de golpearse en el piso fue atrapado por lo fuertes brazos de Heart...

Esta agotado-

De hecho resistió bastante , llamar a los demonios necesita mucha fuerza y el hizo una ceremonia perfecta-

Sin duda alguna es el elegido-

Merece descansar, llévalo yo le avisare al dios

Sí-

es un niño muy especial verdad?-

mh-

Triton se retiro y Heart se dirigió con el pequeño en brazos hasta llegar a una habitación, lo acostó en la cama, le quito las botas y lo que considero que no lo dejaría dormir relajadamente, miro dulcemente ese rostro tan lleno de pureza e inocencia, no resistió y lo acaricio, Heart retiro su mascara, nadie podía verlo, entonces beso tiernamente la frente del elegido, con la mirada de quien ama profunda y secretamente

Le susurro al oído un "feliz cumpleaños"

Sonrió pícaramente..

bueno ..también es mi cumpleaños..tomaré un pequeño regalo-

Y le robo al durmiente un beso de sus dulces labios

Le retiro el cabello que le cubría el rostro y finalmente lo tapo con las cobijas,

Descansa mi dulce Duo , ha sido una larga noche de cumpleaños...-


	5. CAp 5:Encuentros

Capitulo 5

Era una hermosa mañana en el reino de las sombras, el sol brillaba , una pequeña multitud de gente se encontraba reunida cerca de los grandes campos de cultivo

estaban arrodillados orando y el sacerdote que los guiaba era nada más y nada menos que el joven elegido Duo Maxwell, dirigia una ceremonia sencilla solamente para pedir por que fueran buenas cosechas

Imploramos bienestar y salud, y que nunca caigamos de su gracia amados grandes demonios -...

que asi sea-

La oración había terminado, un anciano que podia reconocerse como el jefe de la villa se acerco a Duo seguido de varios jóvenes cargando cestas con frutas y otros obsequios

Le agradecemos que haya venido , por favor acepte esto en muestra de agradecimiento gran sacerdote-

ah no es necesario , este es mi trabajo-respondió apenado Duo

Insisto, sino por su visita por su cumpleaños-

Lo aceptara con gusto-

Ah?-

El general Tritón se habia acercado a Duo y habia intervenido en la plática , hablo en voz baja a su protegido...

Tienes que aceptarlo o es una falta de respeto para ellos y para el dios de las sombras-

Ya veo-

Y dirigiéndose al anciano, el elegido hizo una reverencia al tiempo que hablaba:

Muchas gracias , que las bendiciones esten con ustedes-

Gracias su señoría-

Duo y sus dos guardianes se alejaban de aquella pequeña villa, contrario a lo que pudiera esperarse iban en una carreta sencilla tirada por dos caballos comunes y corrientes, Triton conducia mientras Duo y Heart iban atrás con los regalos de los aldeanos y un cofre con las cosas que el pequeño usaba en sus ceremonias, todos estaban vestidos sencillamente camisa pantalón y botas, sin adornos

Eres extraño , porque te gusta viajar así-

No lo sé, tan solo me gusta , me hace sentir tranquilo-

vamos admítelo Heart a ti también te agrada –

mh-

tenemos algo más en el horario de hoy?-

Se suponia que una cena en el palacio con nuestro señor pero el no regresará hasta mañana así que tienes todo el día libre-

Vaya, bueno parece que el tiempo que Wufei paso conmigo en el baile tendrá que bastar para toda la semana-

acaso lo extrañas?-

mmm tal vez, pero no importa porque ustedes están conmigo-

Los dos generales vieron la hermosa sonrisa que el elegido les brindaba junto con esas palabras , se sonrojaron pero Duo no pudo verlos debido a las máscaras..

Y que quieres hacer entonces-le dijo Tritón

No lo se, pero tengo hambre...-

Más adelante hay un hermoso claro donde podemos parar a comer-

Así se habla Heart-

bien entonces vamos-

saben , hoy llegará Hilde , no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado tres días... -

Tres maravillosos días penso Heart, Wufei habia tenido demasiados asuntos que atender y le había dejado el camino libre para acercarse a Duo , aunque le habia dicho lo contrario la verdad desde que lo vio quedo prendado de él , esa hermosa sonrisa que le hacia olvidar que existia el tiempo, sus bellos ojos que lo hipnotizaban con una mirada , su piel blanca que lo tentaba a tocarla y sus labios esos que le habían sabido a gloria en un pequeño roce, queria saber que se sentiria tomarlos completamente, saciarse hasta dejarlo sin aire y más que todo quería que ese pequeño angel le correspondiera, dejo ir un suspiro se dijo a si mismo Eres un estupido...

Por eso quiero más a Tritón él si me escucha!-

Eh?-

No te lo pienso repetir si no me escuchaste ni modo!

hm-

si ya se con eso arreglas todo, bueno Tritón te aseguro que Hilde te agradará es mi mejor amiga! Aunque estoy preocupado pobrecita vendrá tan asustada como yo de este lugar, me gustaría poder decirle que no hay nada que temer...aunque me da pena por Quatre solo le quedará Catherine...

Quatre? Ese es el nombre del principe cierto

Si , el era como mi hermano...me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora...

Dos personas pensando la una en la otra, en el reino Winner Quatre cabalgaba a gran velocidad por el bosque , esos ultimos días se había sentido muy solo , extrañaba la voz , la sonrisa, la compañía de Duo , siempre desde que recordaba habían estado juntos, era tan difícil aceptar la idea de no volverle a ver..sin darse cuenta había llegado a su destino

Principe Quatre! Que sorpresa!

Hermana Helen! Hola!

Oigan todos el principe vino a verlos!

Un monton de niños salio al encuentro del chico , todos sonrientes y de diferentes edades, el más grande tendría alrededor de 12 años , se acomodaron en una larga fila , del más alto al más bajito y a coro saludaron

Buenos días principe Quatre-

Para acto seguido correr y abrazarlo con tal fuerza que cayeron al suelo oyéndose las hermosas risas inocentes junto a la del rubio

Oh niños! Portense bien! Como le hacen eso al principe

Esta bien Hermana-

Quieres pasar mi niño?-

si si si si! Pasa Quatre vamos a jugar!

Me encantaría-

Una vez adentro la hermana Helen mando a los niños a tomar sus lecciones con una linda novicia que sonrojada veia la guapura del recién llegado, y se sento a platicar con el chico , estaba segura que esa era la razón de la visita más no iba a forzar las cosas, sin embargo Quatre fue directo..

Hermana , que piensa de lo de Duo, soy yo el culpable?

Quatre..no mi amor , de ninguna forma

pero .. mi padre..todo lo hizo por mi ..

el padre de Duo lo amaba con toda su alma y tu padre te ama asi , tal vez sus decisiones fueron incorrectas pero su causa es la más bella del mundo... el amor a un hijo...

lo se ...pero no lo entiendo ...Duo...-

Duo también lo hizo por ti , después de perder a su padre tu fuiste la persona más importante para él.. a pesar de todo el no sintio nada más que amor por ti –

Hermana...-

Quatre ,vive como el nos enseño , con una gran sonrisa y una buena actitud hacia la vida-

Si eso intentaré...-

Por cierto , Hilde vino esta mañana –

Hilde?-

Era verdad Quatre no había visto a Hilde esos días y esa noche vendrían por ella, dio un profundo suspiro, perdería a otro persona importante en su vida...

ultimamente no la he visto..supongo que lo de ella si es mi culpa-

Quatre, no puedes querer llevar toda la culpa del mundo encima-

Hermana...-

Hilde esta muy contenta porque se reunirá con Duo –

ya veo , podrán estar juntos apoyarse mutuamente-

Cariño podrías buscarla?-

eh?-

es que olvide darle este paquete, son cosas que los niños hicieron para ella y Duo

Con gusto hermana , entonces ya me retiro-

Cuidate y piensa en lo que te dije –

Si ..gracias por todo hermana-

Quatre dejo ese lugar sintiéndose un poco mejor..solo un poco , hablar con Hilde seria lo mejor, ella siempre sabia que decir aunque su forma de decirlo a veces dejaba mucho que desear, sonrio ante tal pensamiento ...valoro lo hermoso de los recuerdos...alli siempre tendría a Duo...

Muy lejos el dios de las sombras escuchaba lo que consideraba el incesante parloteo de viejos sin nada mejor que hacer..como desearía estar muy lejos de allí para reunirse con su precioso niño de ojos violetas, pero eso le era imposible, como le gustaría poder dividirse en dos, sin más remedio volvió a poner atención a los asuntos que discutían los presentes...¿qué estaría haciendo su elegido? Lo que no podía imaginarse era que Duo no se acordará ni tantito de él..

El claro donde se habían parado a descansar era realmente hermoso, la luz pasaba entre las hojas finamente , un cálido viento jugaba con el largo cabello del pequeño quien jugaba animadamente en la orilla del lago que allí se encontraba, se había arremangado los pantalones y andaba descalzo, Heart y Tritón lo veían sentados recargados en un árbol, un cálido sentimiento los llenaba uno que no podían explicar , bueno Heart si lo podía explicar...

No se si pueda seguir , esta farsa por mucho tiempo Tritón..-

lamentablemente no es cuestión de poder si no deber..vaya...mira..-

La escena era maravillosa, de alguna manera se confirmaba la unión del elegido con ese mundo, el agua empezaba a bailar alrededor de Duo mientras brillaba por la luz del sol , las alas blancas se desplegaron mientras pajarillos empezaron a volar junto a él, los generales estaban extasiados esperaban ver un espectáculo tan hermoso como el del baile, y tal vez hubiera sido si en ese momento Duo no se hubiera resbalado cayendose en el agua, reaccionaron asustados , hasta que vieron al pequeño atacado de la risa completamente empapado y les contagio la risa, Heart se acerco para ayudarlo a levantar pero no espero que su pequeño lo tomará desprevenido (algo muy difícil de hacer)haciendolo caer junto a él , Tritón quedo totalmente sorprendido , Heart el general perfecto había caido en el juego de ese travieso ocurrente, le dio mucha ternura, tanta que recordo a un pequeño que el amaba con todo su corazón, volvió en sí rápidamente cuando elegido y guardián se acercaban..

quitense esa ropa mojada, prenderé una fogata, Duo tapate con esto- le entregaba su capa

Gracias, pero y Heart?-

pues pueden compartir..o puede andar desnudo-

Duo se puso totalmente colorado, los generales, sonrieron ante la reacción del chico aunque por sus máscaras no pudo verlos...

yo creo ..este que traigo una tunica entre mis cosas-

Al poco rato los tres estaban sentados alrededor de la fogata la ropa, estaba colgada secándose, Duo se sentía con sueño pero le deba pena, Heart se había sentado junto a él y ambos se cubrían con una manta , regalo de los aldeanos, ambos llevaban ropa, claro pero aún así el sentir tan cerca al general lo hacia sonrojar..pero poco a poco el sueño lo venció , quedándose dormido recargado en el enmascarado

Tritón:-se ve tan tierno-

Heart:-es sólo un niño-

Tritón:-je solo le llevas 4 años Heart-

Heart:-tu sabes a que me refiero, es tan inocente y puro..-

Tritón:-lo sé..-

Heart:-hablando de otra cosa... lo de esta noche...

Tritón:-lo sé-

Heart:-tenemos que asegurarnos que todo salga según lo planeado-

Tritón:-por favor no hagas nada estúpido-

Heart:-te digo lo mismo-

Tritón:-contagia el sueño no?-

La calma del lugar , la suave brisa, el tierno calor del sol, poco a poco los generales también cerraron sus ojos para dejarse llevar al mundo de los sueños...habia pasado un rato no podría decir si mucho o poco pero una persona cubierta de pies a cabeza con una larga capa negra los observaba mientras descansaban placidamente hasta que decidio que era momento de acercarse, se quedo a una distancia minima entre el cobijo de los arboles, abrio la palma de su mano dejando ver dos lucecitas que tomaron la forma de pequeñas hadas, las hermosas criaturas lo vieron y sonrieron habían entendido lo que su amo les indicaba y fueron volando hasta donde estaba el elegido , la sombra extendio su brazo y otra persona se materializo a su lado , también cubierto por una capa, ambos voltearon a ver a las hadas que en ese instante parecian hablarle a Duo en el oido para hacerlo despertar lentamente..el chico abrio los ojos lentamente lo primero que vio fue a la hermosa criatura sonriéndole para después volar alrededor de Heart dejando una pequeña estela de luz al mismo tiempo la otra hada hacia lo mismo con Tritón, la primera reacción del chico fue asustarse pero entonces la 1° sombra salio de su refugio...

Duo Maxwell, hacia tiempo que no me presentaba ante ti de esta manera...-

tú eres...-

La sombra se descubrio el rostro dejando ver a un guapísimo hombre con la piel blanca , una expresión seria pero calida en sus ojos verdes , con un largo y brillante cabello negro

Deathscythe!-

así es , pequeño mío-

Duo no lo penso dos veces y corrio hasta donde estaba el legendario demonio en su forma humana para arrojarse a sus brazos, este correspondio el abrazo

como te has sentido estos días , me hubiera gustado venir antes-

he estado bien , todos son muy amables conmigo y Wufei, digo el dios es una persona muy buena y ellos( señalo a los guardianes durmientes) bueno me alegran el día pero porque..-

Es un hechizo para evitar que despierten porque solo quería hablar contigo..además ..tengo algo que enseñarte-

Algo.?-

Deathscythe tomo de la mano a protegido para adentrarse un poco más en el bosque hasta encontrarse con la otra sombra, Duo miraba intrigado...

quien es Deathscythe?-

bueno...tal vez sea un error lo que estoy haciendo pero ...los dejare solos-

que? no espera!-

Antes de acabar la frase el demonio desaparecio dejando al pequeño con esa misteriosa sombra, si Deathscythe lo dejo con ella es porque no corria peligro pero quien...?

Duo...te habia estado esperando..-

me esperabas?- Duo se sentia confundido lo esperaba..y esa voz..le parecia familiar.

por 6 años ..en este lugar.. con la esperanza de volverte a ver-

Duo se quedo totalmente en blanco ...la sombra se descubrio dejando ver a un joven unos años mayor que él, alto, con un buen cuerpo , se veia fuerte, de piel morena muy guapo, con un cabello café oscuro algo despeinado...los ojos del elegido se llenaron de cristalinas lagrimas , su rostro se torno totalmente rojo y su expresión era de una alegría total ,pero no una alegria normal , era del tipo de alegría cuando vez a alguien que pensabas nunca volver a ver, una persona muy amada...el rostro de la persona frente a el esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, la expresión en su rostro no podía decir claramente que sentía pero el brillo en sus hermosos ojos azul cobalto delataban a su corazón, abrio sus brazos mientras miraba tiernamente al pequeño

Duo yo tenía tantas ganas de verte-

yo ..yo .. no puedo creelo ..eres tu realmente eres tu .. aquí?...-

puedes tocarme y darte cuenta, puedes pellizcarte y verás que no es un sueño...-

Duo corrio hacia el joven frente a él no podía contener la emoción que lo embargaba... quería gritar ..no podía creerlo! tanto soño con volverlo a ver...perdió la esperanza cuando llego el día de entrar al reino de las sombras y ahora asi de repente estaba frente a él , la persona que más amaba en el mundo, se lanzo a sus brazos, el joven lo abrazo fuertemente, ambos con fuerza como para no dejarse ir nunca, sus miradas se cruzaron , sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso que parecía durar una eternidad... cuando por fin se separaron ..el elegido no podía parar de llorar...

Eres tú! Realmente estás aquí ...HEERO!

En el reino Winner el principe había llegado a el pueblo ,dejo su caballo con el viejo herrero amigo suyo y de Duo para que lo revisará y el animal descansará después de la carrera temprana se puso una capa , quería pasar de incógnito y camino por las calles del lugar , lo que había dicho la hermana Helen lo había animado y además le había dado una idea, compraría algo para mandarle a Duo y algunos regalos para Hilde, si algo tenía su reino es que podías encontrar hermosas e interesantes cosas, ya tenía pensado que tiendas visitar, y para ello tenía que ir al centro , cerca de la plaza principal la cual estaba llena, la gente hacia compras y ventas, disfrutaban su día, cerca de la fuente vio a un grupo muy animado maravillado por las acrobacias efectuadas por lo que parecía ser un arlequín, Quatre se detuvo a verlo ,era realmente sorprendente la velocidad y destreza de sus saltos para caer ligero como una pluma, lo miro más detenidamente su traje extravagante, la media máscara con la que cubría su rostro, mientras la otra mitad la ocultaba un largo fleco lucia tan misterioso ,en uno de los saltos pudo ver el color de los ojos del joven, verde esmeralda, fue cuando lo reconocio, ese color de ojos , esa destreza solo podía ser él , eso era lo que deseaba su corazón.. ese joven acróbata sería...sus ideas fueron repentinamente interrumpidas por una mano sobre su boca y otra sobre su cintura que lo jalaban hacia uno de los callejones, entre la multitud parecía que nadie había visto lo sucedido, bruscamente su atacante lo arrojo al suelo a los pies de otros tres hombres que lo miraban lujuriosamente..

vaya vaya mira que joya tan hermosa te encontraste-decía uno al tiempo que se pasaba la lengua por los labios

pagarán muy bien por él – otro se agacho y lo tomo por el rostro

NO ME TOQUES!-el principe a pesar de su apariencia no era debil y golpeo al sujeto al tiempo que intento huir , pero el tercer tipo lo sujeto por la capa al tiempo que quien lo había tomado de sorpresa en primer lugar le propinaba un golpe en el estomago haciendolo caer de rodillas... el que había sido golpeado por Quatre se acerco a él claramente furioso

con que te quieres pasar de listo eh? Ya verás lo que le hacemos a los niños listos-

Dos de los tipos sujetaron las manos del rubio , mientras otro le rasgo la camisa y empezo a acariciar lujuriosamente el hermoso cuerpo ante él, el cuarto sujeto , se alejo un poco para vigilar que nadie los descubriera, amordazaron a Quatre para evitar los sugerentes pero delatadores sonidos que pensaban provocarle hacer, el principe forcejaba pero su fuerza no era rival para la de los tres sujetos juntos... estaba asustado y furioso de su debilidad..

Si te hubieras portado bien esto no hubiera tenido que ser asi precioso- dijo al tiempo que le pellizcaba los pezones con toda la intención de lastimarlo

Apurate que a nosotros también nos toca!-reclamo otro

El sujeto estaba molesto no podría divertirse como le gustaba, pero total , se desquitaría después , en privado , empezo a pasar su lengua por el abdomen del chico mientras su mano , empezaba a quitar el pantalón que le estorbaba para lo que planeaba hacer, lo bajaba poco a poco , Quatre no podía resistir aquello , cerro fuertemente sus ojos, esperando lo inevitable pero el sonido de un fuerte golpe lo hizo voltear..

ALEJEN SUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS DEL PRÍNCIPE- la voz calmada pero firme hizo que Quatre sintiera un poco de alivio ...-

Era el , el arlequín había ido a su rescate, arrojo al vigía ,inconsciente frente a sus compañeros..

Vaya vaya este precioso es el principe, sera más delicioso probarlo después de haber acabado contigo estupido entrometido!-

Dos de lo sujetos se abalanzaron contra el joven , el otro sujetaba a Quatre para que no escapará , el joven acróbata , esquivo fácilmente a los dos atacantes con un ágil saltó , y más rápido de lo que pudieran reaccionar golpeo a uno debajo de la nuca haciendolo caer inconsciente y al otro el que había tocado al príncipe lo sujeto por el cuello arrojándolo contra la pared para después golpearlo en la cara con una sorprendente patada que le rompio la nariz y le disloco la quijada, el ultimo de los sujetos solto a Quatre y retrocedio aterrorizado , el arlequín era demasiado para él...

po..po por favor...yo ..no que..que quería...-

eso hubieras pensado antes..- el arlequín se acerco al sujeto con una mirada furiosa..que hizo que el muy cobarde se desmayara

El salvador se acerco a Quatre quien lo veía totalmente ruborizado...

estas bien majestad-

gracias a ti ..fue sorprendente...-

no tanto como la belleza de sus ojos-

donde habías estado todo este tiempo?-decía el ruborizado rubio mientras le quitaba la máscara

perdoname..yo...-

El acrobata fue cayado por los labios de Quatre contra los suyos, abrio su boca para dejar entrar la lengua del principe al tiempo que atacaba con la suya, apasionadamente, abrazo fuertemente al pequeño frente a él ..hasta que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire...

Deseaba hacer eso desde hacia..6 años-

yo también...quería estar a tu lado , ver tu hermosa sonrisa...perderme en tus ojos aqua, poseer tus labios y tu corazón ..pero...-

Ya no importa nada más que estas aquí , al fin.. a mi lado..te extrañe mucho ..Trowa...-


	6. cap 6:porque te amo

Volverte a encontrar con un ser amado del que te habías separado hacia 6 años haría bailar el corazón de cualquiera y el de Quatre no era la excepción se sentía dentro de un sueño caminando a su lado , tomando su mano , sintiendo el calor de la cercanía en la que estaba Trowa, la persona con la que queria pasar el resto de su vida...

Llevaban largo rato caminando en dirección al palacio , el camino largo por supuesto, ya había comprado los regalos para su amiga y aunque se sentia triste , el amor que sentia su corazon superaba su tristeza, Trowa llevaba el caballo por las riendas mientras veía al dulce principe al que acompañaba, se había puesto una camisa que le quedaba muy grande para reemplazar la que había sido rasgada, se veía tan pequeño en ella, que sonrio lleno de ternura, siguieron caminado otro rato para finalmente descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol

Te extrañe mucho Trowa-

yo también-

Donde estuviste todos estos años?-

en varios lugares...de aquí a allá.. sabes que colmillo blanco no es grupo sedentario-

lo sé pero hace 6 años ...

hace 6 años hubiera dejado todo por ti y aún estoy dispuesto a hacerlo..-

Quieres decir que colmillo blanco esta en Winner otra vez?-

shhhh...- dijo Trowa mientras tomaba el rostro de su pequeño-no es momento de hablar de eso-y termino con un dulce beso

Trowa...no me dejes otra vez...Duo se ha ido y Hilde también lo hará ..ahora que te he encontrado , si te marchas..me sentiré muy solo...-

Quatre..estaremos juntos para siempre , cuando llegue el momento indicado ..por favor te lo ruego se paciente...

lo he sido 6 años ..te esperaría una eternidad...pero no voy a negar que desearía que fueras conmigo al palacio...y ..como esta Heero?

eh?-

Sin duda la pregunta de Quatre destanteo a Trowa sin embargo comprendio que solo era un intento de su amado para cambiar el tema y evitar uno mas complicado..el rey Winner..

Después de lo del papá de Duo, se marchó...al reino de las sombras...

AL REINO DE LAS SOMBRAS?-El rubio no daba cabida a lo que escuchaba como podía ser eso posible, la expresión en su cara lo decía todo

Te explicaré lo que sé...

Mientras tanto en el nombrado reino Duo tambíen disfrutaba la alegría de estar con la persona que tanto amaba sin embargo la duda invadia su corazón..ambos estaban abrazados sentado Duo entre las piernas de Heero que se recargaba en el tronco de un árbol, ambos en silencio y a la vez diciéndose todo , el calor de ese abrazo , el simple roce de sus manos al estar unidas pero porque sentia miedo , Duo no podia entenderlo se sentia demasiado nerviosos ...estaba con la persona que más amaba con quien habia soñado tantas veces y no era completamente feliz...

Heero pero como lograste llegar hasta aquí?-

el amor lo puede todo y tu eres mi todo-el joven de hermosos ojos azules abrazaba más a su pequeño

Heero necesito que me lo digas...-

porque? ya te he dicho que no es un sueño te amo hice todo por estar en este momento contigo, para no dejarte ir–

Heero ...eso es imposible...-al trenzado le dolio en lo profundo del alma , pero una vez puso su felicidad antes que su deber y muchos pagaron el precio no podía ser otra vez..empezaba a separarse de su amado cuando se vio jalado hacia el piso sujetado y puesto contra el árbol por el dueño de aquello ojos que tanto amaba...

Nada es imposible...estoy aquí eso te parece posible? Y sin embargo es verdad Duo confia en mi ...he encontrado la forma para que podamos estar juntos..-

Si es posible..entonces que asi sea..te amo -

Sus labios se unieron, un instante que dura una eternidad y aún así no es suficiente...Deathscythe observaba a lo lejos, amaba tanto a su pequeño elegido..que sentía celos del afortunado muchacho al que pertenecía su corazón..prefirió voltearse para seguir vigilando a los guardianes durmientes...

Duo si es importante para ti te contaré como llegue aquí-

Gracias...-

Para empezar debo decir que fue gracias al gran demonio de la muerte-

Deathscythe?-

Si a él..-

6 años atrás...

En lo que parecía ser una cueva acoplada para ser un hogar se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes destacándose uno con largo cabello rubio platinado y bellos ojos azules, a su lado una bella joven de cabello negros y un chico con un largo copete y ojos verdes esmeralda..

Lo más prudente por ahora será alejaros del reino de Winner-Hablo el rubio

después de lo que paso ..no solo el rey Winner si no toda la gente del ex reino Maxwell es nuestro enemigo , por ahora será lo mejor ..-

creo que tiene razón .. nuestro momento no ha llegado...

OLVIDENLO!NO NOS IREMOS!-

Un chico de entre las sombras hablo al acercarse podía verse la furia en sus bellos ojos azules

NO DEJARE A DUO A MERCED DE ESE MALDITO DE WINNER-

HEERO! – la voz del rubio mostraba su enojo –EL CHICO LO DECIDIO ASI Y NO HAY NADA QUE TU PIDAS HACER NO LO ENTIENDES?

EL NO DECIDIO NADA LO OBLIGARON! ENTIENDES ZECH, WINNER DISPUSO TODO PARA QUE FUERA ASI!-

HEERO!NO SEAS EGOÍSTA!-ahora fue Trowa el que intervino

TU QUE SABES , QUATRE ESTA BIEN ES SU PADRE! ES SU REINO PARA EL TODO ES FACIL PERO PARA DUO ES OTRA HISTORIA NO PUEDO DEJARLO NO PUEDO!

HEERO ENTIENDE QUE ESO NO ES SOLO POR DUO ES POR TODAS LAS PERSONAS DEL REINO MAXWELL!-la joven de nombre Noin intento hacer entender al joven enamorado

QUE TODO EL REINO SE VAY AL INFIERNO! LO UNICO QUE ME IMPORTA ES DUO Y SI NO PUEDEN ENTERDERME ENTONCES VÁYANSE USTEDES TAMBIEN CON ELLOS!

Antes de recibir cualquier respuesta Heero salio corriendo del lugar , estaba demasiado dolido no queria perder a la persona que más amaba, sabia que sus compañeros tenian razón pero le era tan difícil aceptarlo..corría y corría no le importa hacia donde solamente quería sentir el viento en su cara esperando que se llevara con él su dolor , así siguió hasta llegar a un paraje que le resultaba totalmente desconocido y aun así le mostraba un lugar al que su corazón anhelaba llegar, el castillo de Winner, perdio toda la fuerza de sus piernas para derrumbarse, empezó a golpear el suelo con fuerza no podía entender por que las cosas tenían que ser así , acaso el destino jugaba con el y había decidido que nunca podría ser feliz? Acaso él y su amado Duo jamás podrían ser felices..ese el destino que los unia? No! No lo aceptaría el hará su propio destino!un destino en el que pudieran estar juntos y tener la paz y felicidad que tanto anhelaban...se puso de pie..tenía mucho que hacer ,colmillo blanco ya no sería su hogar, ni su familia solo necesitaba algo más de ese lugar.. empezó a caminar más no había dado ni 10 pasos cuando escucho una voz que lo llamaba

¿quién esta allí?-

Realmente amas a Duo?

eh?-

darías todo por estar a su lado?

quien eres? –

soy el guardián del elegido-

Frente a Heero se mostró la imponente figura de Deathscythe humano o demonio era atemorizante...

el demonio Deathscythe...-

podrías ayudarme...-

No a ti , a mi Duo , el esta llorando por su padre...pero también llora por ti ..-

El demonio materializo una pequeña esfera en la que se veía al pequeño Maxwell , llorando desconsoladamente...

no puedo devolverle al primero pero contigo...puedo darles una pequeña esperanza...-

ahora lo que sea , lo que me pidas si lo que dices es cierto!-

entonces ven conmigo al reino de las sombras...-

al reino de las sombras?-

en este mundo es imposible que puedan estar juntos pero en el reino de las sombras la posibilidad aún existe si sabes jugar tus cartas aunque tendrás que esperar hasta el día que el sea entregado..

o entiendo bien tus palabras..pero mientras estemos aquí Duo siempre pensará primero en su gente que en el ...POR FAVOR QUE DEBO HACER!-

En la luna llena abriré la puerta..asegurate de estar listo ..-

sí...-

Heero fue callado de su relato por los labios del elegido sobre los suyos

Gracias por haber sacrificar todo por mi-

Haría todavía mucho más-

Heero se acostó en el césped y Duo se quedo sentado a su lado mirándolo tiernamente mientras le acariciaba el cabello solamente se miraban , tanto tiempo , tantos sueños, Duo tenía más dudas pero decidió que al final no importaba , allí estaba su Heero , a quien verdaderamente amaba, en ese momento no le importaba el dios de las sombras ni ser el elegido solamente quería ser el Duo de Heero...de pronto sintió como su acompañante lo jalaba para acostarlo sobre su pecho y empezó a besarlo , se anhelaban tanto, se deseaban tanto , ya no eran unos niños había demasiados sentimientos y el más profundo era ser el uno del otro, para entonces los inocentes besos fueron llenadóse de pasión , y profundizándose poco, sus lenguas empezaron a juguetear y sus manos a acariciar con deseo ,Heero empezó a besar el cuello de Duo y desabrochar poco a poco la camisa ...

Mhhh..mhh!-

La voz de alguien que los observaba los hizo detenerse y separarse totalmente rojos , Heero miro con algo de reproche a Deathscythe y Duo no podía verlo a la cara , era como su padre, estaba realmente muy apenado, el dios se acerco a él y lo tomo de la mano

es hora de que vuelvas al castillo-

pero Deathscythe!-

pequeñito es por tu bien no debemos levantar sospechas al menos por ahora no es prudente-

entiendo...Heero-

Cuando volvio el rostro buscando a su amado lo vió parado con la cabeza recargada en el tronco de un árbol, iba a hablarle de nueva cuenta pero se detuvo al ver el golpe que Heero contra el frondoso verde repetidas veces hasta que empezó a sangrar...

HEEROOOOOO!

Se levanto rápidamente y corrió hasta donde estaba Heero para abrazarlo por la espalda

No hagas eso no quiero que te lastimes!-

Heero se sintió totalmente desarmado se volteo para quedar frente a su niño quien tomó su mano lastimada y la beso , una calidez recorrió todo su cuerpo y su mano sano...

No quiero separarme de ti ..no todavía...-

yo tampoco...pero...Deathscythe tiene razón...Hilde llegará en un rato..sería muy sospechoso que no estuviera para recibirla , además tampoco quiero que Heart y Tritón tengan problemas por mi culpa...

Siempre pensando en los demás...-

y a partir de hoy ..cada vez más en ti...-

Deathscythe se sintió un poco culpable por ser el que tenia que separarlos..todavía quedaba un poco de tiempo no los presionaría hasta que ya no hubiera ni un segundo..

En el reino Winner otra pareja se tenía que despedir...

Enserio no puedes venir ..-

Quatre...te amo y no quisiera separarme de ti ..pero es lo más prudente por ahora...

lo sé ..discúlpame por ser caprichoso ..pero prométeme que te volveré a ver!-

tenlo por seguro...anda apúrate si quieres alcanzar a Hilde-

Trowa le dio a su pequeño un beso de despedida y después le ayudo a subir al caballo

Trowa..no sabes lo feliz que me hace el verte de nuevo...-

A mi también .. y esta vez no me alejaré...te lo prometo..-

Trowa...-

Anda o me arrepentiré y no te dejaré irte jamás...-

jaja ojalá así fuera...-

Poco a poco el príncipe de Winner se alejo hacia el castillo mientras su acróbata de ojos esmeralda se marchaba en dirección contraria...

Quatre sonreía estaba tan feliz, además recordaba lo que le había contado sobre Heero ...

Trowa: ese día después de haber peleado Heero regreso y hablo con Zech...al rato se reunió conmigo y ...

No puedes estar hablando enserio Heero! ¿qué harás en ese lugar? Te estás arriesgando demasiado lo sabes bien!-

Trowa tu debes entender como me siento...amo a Duo , lo hice desde el primer instante que lo vi.. no me importa si tengo que esperar años, si estoy arriesgando mi vida por una oportunidad de estar con él-

pero no es solamente por eso, ese lugar , Heero es una locura..no te podemos dejar hacerlo-

Zech esta de acuerdo.. solo vine a despedirme pero si no lo entiendes Trowa entonces ya no tiene caso...-

No es eso Heero ...es solo que acabo de perder a Quatre y ahora a ti mi mejor amigo...-

No tiene que ser así...ven conmigo! Hasta el día que se vuelva abrir la puerta ...

Heero! Como?-

La narración de Trowa siguió pero él dejo de poner atención por un momento...recordó unas palabras.."Sigue al hada de la noche del cuarto día si no le temes al demonio"...

Pensó una posibilidad de ver a su hermano al menos una última vez, despedirse, hablar..y si había alguien que podía ayudarle era él , el demonio, el guardián del elegido Deathscythe!...

Deseaba que ese pequeño deseo pudiera hacerse realidad..si fuera así ..sería el día más feliz de su vida...finalmente llegó al castillo , dejó al caballo pidiéndole a uno de los mozos que se encargará..corrió a buscar a Hilde...sus ojos brillaban con una luz que hace tiempo no se le veía...

Duo iba en el carruaje junto a Heart en dirección al castillo , Tritón conducía..en verdad se le veía contento y no lo podía ocultar...

Soñaste algo bueno?-

eh?-

que si soñaste algo bueno –repito Tritón al trenzado

si soñe con una persona que quiero mucho-

seria interesante escuchar eso-

te lo cuento si me cuentas si tienes novia o novio o si no quien te gusta y porque-

te digo si me dices si eres virgen o no-

soy virgen y con mucho orgullo-Duo abrazo a Tritón con una gran sonrisa

Heart desde su lugar pudo notar la alegría de ambos, en verdad que ese pequeño que le llenaba el alma era algo especial, se habían puesto en marcha rápidamente ,el tiempo se les había pasado descansando, bueno en teoría porque Duo podría contar una historia totalmente diferente...

Se despidió de su Heero, con la promesa de volverse a ver en la primera oportunidad que tuvieran, de eso se encargaría Deathscythe y Duo le estaba realmente agradecido, las cosas no podrían ir mejor..¿realmente ir al reino de las sombras era lo mejor que le había pasado?

Quizá no podía contestar pero así estaba mejor quería simplemente disfrutar ese momento...

Llegaron al castillo y los guardianes escoltaron a Duo hasta la sala de juntas donde Treize lo esperaba ,en ausencia de Wufei era la persona más importante en el reino...estaba sentado en el lugar principal en la orilla de una gran mesa , el salón era tan majestuoso como el resto del palacio, había una bandera atrás de él con el escudo del reino..

Lord Treize, he venido a avisar de mi llegada-

Ah Duo! Que alegría! Como te fue en el pueblo-

Bien gracias, las personas son muy amables, además era solo una ceremonia sencilla-

es bueno oír eso, por cierto , esta noche llega tu amiga verdad?

Hilde...sí, sobre eso , ella vendrá aquí ..eh bueno, cuál será su trabajo-

eso lo determinará el dios de las sombras, pero sugeriré que sea tu acompañante , desde el principio se me ocurrió que fuera así , ya que Wufei generalmente no esta aquí y pense que te sentirías solo, aunque creo que Heart y Tritón no hacen que eso sea posible verdad?-

ellos han sido muy buenos conmigo , pero ese es su trabajo no?- Duo dijo eso pero muy en el fondo él pensaba que no era así

Bueno bueno pequeño, eso lo podemos hablar después, anda descansa un rato , antes que llegue la chiquilla, estoy seguro querrás recibirla no?

si , así es, muchas gracias Lord Treize con su permiso ...-

Propio-

Duo salió hacia su habitación se sentía tan feliz, y no era él único, aunque por muy diferentes motivos, Treize no estaba solo en esa habitación cuando Duo llego y tampoco ahora que lo abandonaba...

Tiene sus ojos puestos en ese niño, no mi querido lord Treize?-

Oh mi dulce Lady Une no me negará la hermosa joya que es el elegido-

jejeje no negaré su excelente gusto mi lord-la mujer rodeo con sus brazos al lord

Lady ,Lady esto se pondrá más interesante ...-Treize se relamió el labio –muy interesante..-

El elegido estaba terminando de cambiarse la ropa, estaba emocionado por ver a Hilde, era probable que Wufei la dejará de acompañante , eso sería magnifico para los dos, había terminado de atar la banda ancha que hacia de cinto cuando se sentó en un taburete frente al espejo y solto el cabello de su larga trenza y empezó a peinarlo, tenía dos mechones hacia delante, así tan natural , lucía para quitar el aliento, se miro en el espejo , la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro , todavía podía sentir el calor de Heero junto a él, cerro sus ojos un momento para recordar más claramente el rostro de su amado , ya no como un chiquillo de 14 años , sino como todo un varonil joven de 20...tan concentrado estaba que no sintió como una energía se apoderaba del espejo tornándolo totalmente negro y una sombra empezó a emerger de él ,acercándose poco a poco a su rostro...y desaparecer al instante que se escucho a alguien tocando la puerta de la habitación

adelante! Esta abierto-

No deberías ser tan confiado-Heart entraba al cuarto

vamos que podría pasarme?-

aunque no lo creas el dios de la sombra tiene enemigos que podrían querer usarte para acabar con él-

no me digas eso...-

por eso te pido que no seas tan confiado , me encanta tu carácter tan libre y honesto pero no quiero que por eso salgas lastimado...-

Pero para eso te tengo para cuidarme no?-le sonrió dulcemente al enmascarado

sí, yo moriré por evitarte cualquier sufrimiento-el guardián acarició dulcemente el rostro del pequeño elegido

Heart...-

Duo se puso totalmente rojo..pero que diablos estaba haciendo, él tenía a su Heero! Porque se sentía tan bien cuando el guardián le abría su corazón , algo que él había notado era solo con él...porque ese enmascarado le agradaba tanto! Empezó a trenzar su cabello de nueva cuenta trataba de sacarse esas idea de su cabeza...

Deberías dejarlo suelto , se te ve muy bien así...-

ah..tu crees...es que ..se enreda muy fácil...-evitaba ver a Heart

bueno es sólo mi opinión...vaya parece que ya van por tu amiga...-

eh?-

Duo corrió para ver por la ventana y alcanzo a observar el mismo carruaje que había ido por él , ese carruaje tan negro como la noche, dio un gran suspiro , habían sido demasiadas cosas para un solo día...y parecía que todavía no acababa... galopando por el camino hacia el castillo venía el mismísimo dios de las sombras, tenía tantas ganas de ver a su elegido que decidió regresar a su lado lo más pronto posible, pero entonces vio ese carruaje en el cielo y pensó lo peor, apresuro a su caballo hacia el palacio,...

En el reino Winner, Hilde se despedia de sus queridos amigos...

Cathy te voy a extrañar mucho!-abrazaba fuertemente a su amiga

yo también pequeña, te deseo lo mejor y cuida mucho a Duo..-

si!-

El príncipe se acerco a la chiquilla morena

Hilde...-

La chica se acercó a él y le dio un gran abrazo..

no necesitas decirme nada, yo entiendo lo que sientes pero estarás bien lo sé , yo cuidaré a Duo por ambos , te lo prometo...-

Gracias Hil , cuídate mucho tu también por favor-

Sí , y muchas gracias por los regalos, se que a Duo le gustarán también, anda vete antes de que tu padre se de cuenta y se le ocurra hacer un berrinche, lo siento , pero tu entiendes no?-

jejeje si lo sé, te voy a extrañar.. cuídate , cuídate mucho...te veo al rato Cathy...-

Se abrazaron por un largo momento, finalmente Quatre se retiró , Hilde tenía razón, él cerca de cualquier ser del reino de las sombras no era muy buena combinación en ojos de su padre y los que pagaban eran las personas del ex reino Maxwell...bueno pero para él era otra historia...miró por la ventana como un carruaje negro , tirado por los caballos demoníacos descendía..no podía seguir viendo y se alejó...Afuera varios encapotados como los que habían ido por Duo descendieron del carruaje y se acercaron a Hilde

eres tú la que irás al reino de las sombras a servir al elegido?-

sí...-

estás segura de tu decisión? Comprendes que no podrás volver atrás?-

lo comprendo , voy por decisión propia sin arrepentimientos...

bien , entonces ven ...-

Hilde fue escoltada por los hombres hasta el carruaje, Catherine le decía le sonreía tristemente...subió al carruaje, busco a Quatre con la mirada pero no lo encontró, dio una ultima mirada a ese lugar , al reino Winner ...el carruaje partió hacia el templo del dios de las sombras, el arribo de la chica al reino de las sombras fue diferente al del el elegido, casi llegando al templo , cuatro de los encapuchados salieron del carruaje y volando en el aire aparecieron un pentagrama al tiempo que recitaban algunas palabras haciendo que brillara, y así el carruaje fue transportado al reino de las sombras, Hilde se asomó por la ventana , el lugar no lucía realmente diferente al reino Winner , también busco con la vista a los encapuchados que habían salido del carruaje pero no los encontró , solo quedaba uno adentro con ella , el conductor y uno en la parte de atrás, de pronto pudo divisar el hermoso castillo donde residía el dios de las sombras...

El carruaje aterrizó, la tripulante bajo y lo primero que pudieron ver sus ojos era al amigo que tanto quería , corrió hacia él y lo mismo hizo el elegido, la muchacha era lo suficientemente delgada para que Duo pudiera levantarla y darles vueltas y volver a ponerla en el suelo quedando con las manos unidas

jajaja Duo!-

Hilde , me da tanto gusto que estés aquí-

yo quería verte! Duo no podía soportar la idea que estuvieras aquí tu solito-

Gracias Hil siempre has cuidado de mi..-

Duo , pero mira que te ves muy bien-dijo la chica mientras ponía su mano en el rostro de su amigo

No me puedo quejar, pero ven te quiero presentar a mis guardianes!-

Guardianes?-

Hasta entonces Hilde noto a los dos jóvenes enmascarados (de muy buen cuerpo debía agregar) y cómo se acercaban a la señal de Duo

Hilde te represento a Heart y a Tritón , mis guardianes –

Ah Hola yo soy ...

INTRUSOS!-

Un grito se escucho fuertemente, los presentes voltearon par encontrarse con la mirada furiosa de Wufei , se veía agitado y muy molesto , se abrió paso entre Heart y Tritón hasta llegar a Duo y sujetarlo bruscamente por las muñecas

Que pretendes trayendo estas personas aquí!-

Wufei! pero es que yo no!... –

Nada! Que derechos tienes para traer extraños a este lugar!-

pensé que Treize te lo había dicho! –

Decirme que!-

Él le pidió a Hilde que viniera a hacerme compañía!

Treize! Maldición de que hablas!

Oye suéltalo lo estás lastimando!-la muchacha tomo el brazo de Wufei

Hilde! Él es el dios de las sombras!-

Qué?-soltó al joven de negros cabellos

Niña no se te ocurra volver a tocarme entiendes!-

yo ..discúlpeme...es ..que..NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE TRATE ASI A DUO! EL REY WINNER LO TRATABA LO SUFICIENTEMENTE MAL COMO PARA QUE AQUÍ LE HAGAN LO MISMO! A ESO VINE! A ESTAR JUNTO A ÉL! PARA QUE NO ESTE SOLO!-

Wufei miró sorprendido a esa chiquilla que lo encaraba sin temor, tanto era el amor que le tenia a Duo, y él tan patético que era..abrazo a su pequeño tiernamente ante la mirada sorprendida de Hilde..

perdóname , soy muy estúpido...-le dijo el dios a su elegido

es mi culpa pensé que lo sabías ,debí haber hablado contigo –

yo he estado muy ocupado , no había oportunidad para que lo hicieras..al menos tú..y bien me presentarás a tus amigos...-

claro!..pero solo es Hilde..-

pero, entonces no conoces al que esta en el carruaje...?

cómo?-

Wufei miró de reojo a Heart y Tritón que más rápidamente sacaron al encapuchado que estaba en el carruaje descubriéndolo...Duo abrió sus ojos sorprendido y puso sus manos sobre su boca , Hilde quedo paralizada , como era posible?...estaba allí , un joven rubio , con unos hermosos ojos aqua...

Quatre?

tenía que verte hermano...-

...Porqué..cómo?-la voz de Duo temblaba ...

No te despediste ..por eso ..tenía que verte ..hermano...


	7. El verdadero elegido

Capitulo 7

El reino de las sombras , un lugar rodeado de leyendas y tenebrosas historias, ese lugar conocido por ser habitado por toda clase de seres con cualidades superiores a los de los humanos normales siendo los más poderosos de todos los demonios.

Los 7 grandes demonios tan antiguos como el mundo, cada uno con un cargo en el orden del mismo y a la vez incapaces de gobernarlo , por ello eligieron un ser al que dotaron de grandes dones y sus bendiciones, un ser que tendría todos sus favores, el máximo gobernante del reino de las sombras, el dios de las Sombras.

Pero los demonios no sólo dieron sus favores al dios, un elegido venido de un reino lejano cautivo su corazón y lo nombraron intercesor entre el dios y ellos convirtiéndose en el sacerdote de su templo.

Tanto dios como elegido reencarnaban una y otra vez, a veces amándose , otras veces como amigos pero siempre juntos , atados el uno al otro , ese es el destino que los une...

El gran dios de las sombras Wufei se sentía intrigado por las palabras que acaba de escuchar..hermano? ese rubio intruso llamo hermano a su elegido..el no tenía idea de eso...no se iba a quedar con la duda

Wufei :a que te refieres con hermano?

Quatre: Duo y yo crecimos juntos, el es mi mejor amigo, compañero, confidente...el a

estado conmigo todo el tiempo, por eso es mi hermano...

Wufei: Cursilerías ridículas...y se puede saber cual es tu nombre y que demonios

intentabas al entrar sin permiso a mi reino?-hizo un ademán muy burlesco

Quatre: Quatre Raberba Winner , principe heredero del reino Winner y también el otro

elegido- en los ojos del principe se veía la seguridad- y lo que quiero no le incumbe

Duo: Quatre noooo!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Duo se sentía realmente nervioso , jugaba con su cabello sentado en el sillón , parándose y dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación siendo observado por su guardián , el callado Heart ...

Que tanto hablaran..estoy muy preocupado...-

calmate, lo que sea será...-

Pero Heart ya llevan más de una hora hablando .. y porque no me dejan entrar a mi!-

por lo mismo que estas haciendo aquí-

Que estoy haciendo!-

dar vueltas y gritar-

YO NO GRITO!-

pero si te escuchas desde afuera- justo en ese momento Tritón , el segundo guardián del elegido entraba a la habitación

tu también, es que .. estoy muy nervioso- Duo finalmente se rindió dejándose caer en el sillón-que tal si Wufei ya no permite que Quatre se vaya...no quiero ni imaginar lo que sería capaz de hacer su padre,-con sus manos sobre sus rodillas apreto la tela de su traje- me siento tan impotente...PORQUE! PORQUE TUVO QUE VENIR!-

tal vez porque una vez que alguien te conoce...no puede concebir la idea de dejarte ir ...

Un tierno rubor pinto las mejillas del trenzado. Heart se había acercado y acariciaba suavemente su mejilla...

Heart...-

tranquilo, estoy seguro que si lo que Wufei decide no te gusta tus encantos podrás convencerlo de que lo cambie...-

El pequeño elegido empezó a recordar los hechos que lo llevaban a ese momento...la noche había caído ya en el reino de las sombras y con ella había llegado Hilde , su gran amiga pero alguien más había venido con ella , la persona que menos debió haber pisado esa tierra, aquel que consideraba su hermano , su querido Quatre pero el dios de las sombras no tomo la noticia de buena manera..

(mini flashback)

el otro elegido? Vaya ya había escuchado sobre eso...

Duo: Quatre porque ...?

Quatre: Tenía que verte hermano...

Duo : Pero...-

Quatre: hicimos una promesa , como tu no la cumpliste , tuve que venir a que lo hicieras- en el rostro del chico se dibujo un intento de sonrisa...

Duo: tonto...-Los ojos del elegido empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas, terminándose por lanzar a abrazar al principe

Wufei observaba la escena , una ira se apoderaba de él ,

muy bonito , pero espero estés listo a recibir el castigo a tu atrevimiento! Quien te crees para entrar así a mi reino!-se acerco lentamente al rubio

Por favor Wufei! Esto es mi culpa!..no le hagas daño a Quatre...

LO PROTEGES DEMASIADO! TE IMPORTA DEMASIADO!1

es que él..nosotros siempre hemos sido muy unidos...-

AGGHH! MALDICIÓN!-

Wufei se dio media vuelta, se veía bastante alterado...por su cabeza pasaban mil cosas...miró a los elegidos, tenían sus manos juntas, eso le daba mucha rabia...no quería compartir a su niño con nadie!...lentamente subió su mirada hasta toparse con la de los chicos...tan dulces y claras...profundas y puras...no podía, realmente no podía enojarse...

Príncipe de Winner ven conmigo, Tritón busca a Treize y lleva a la chica para que la acomoden en un cuarto, Heart llévate a Duo y esperen mi resolución...

(Fin mini flashback)

Duo suspiró profundo, que más podía hacer que rogar a los grandes demonios porque todo saliera bien...de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y la escena que se presentaba era bastante inesperada...

Wufei venía hablando amenamente con Quatre en un momento inclusive le dio una palmada en la espalda que hizo que el pequeño príncipe diera un paso hacia delante y riera..

Quatre ? Wufei?-

Los hermosos ojos violetas estaba abiertos de par en par , de Heart y Tritón no podría decirse muy bien debido a sus máscaras pero ambos miraban a los que entraban...Wufei se acerco a su pequeño y lo tomó de las manos..

Duo , el príncipe ya me ha explicado la situación...estaré gustoso que pasen algún tiempo juntos y de su majestad no te preocupes yo me encargare que no le ponga un dedo encima a tu gente...

mi... mi señor?- parecía como si su cerebro no terminara de procesar las palabras..

Mi querido Duo regrese de mi viaje solo para verte.. lo menos que quiero es hacerte sufrir..- la dijo dulcemente el dios

eso significa que...

Quatre se acerco para abrazar por la espalda a su hermano...

que puedo venir a verte cuando quiera y que mañana pasaremos todo el día juntos!-

Enserio!

A Duo se le dibujo la más hermosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, llena de felicidad de esas que te contagian solo de verla, esa sonrisa que hizo bailar el corazón de dos que amaban a ese pequeño...

Que les parecería conversar durante la cena- el dios se acerco a los chicos

es una maravillosa idea! Verdad Quatre?-

muchas gracias por su hospitalidad- El rubio le hizo una pequeña reverencia

excelente!-

Wufei tomo la mano de Duo para escoltarlo hasta el comedor, Quatre los siguió antes de salir por la puerta el dios se detuvo a mirar a los guardianes...

Tritón por favor lleva a nuestra huésped al comedor, Heart infórmale a Treize que necesito hablar con él...

Como ordene señor...

Después de eso siguió su camino hasta el comedor, mientras los guardianes marchaban a cumplir su orden...

je fue mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba- el guardián Tritón sonaba muy calmado

lo crees Tritón?-replicó su compañero

que es lo que te preocupa realmente Heart?-

no lo sé.. tal vez simplemente no me gustan las cosas fáciles...

je eso es seguro... –terminó el primero como dando fin a la conversación

Cuando Hilde llegó al comedor , el lugar se lleno de algarabía , la tensión que habían pasado los chicos parecía no haber sido nunca...

El destino juega de forma cruel , realmente existe o es cuestión de decisiones, mientras disfrutaba ese hermoso momento la cabeza de Duo se llenaba de ideas, era demasiado bueno , demasiado fácil , demasiado perfecto...nunca imaginó que la tragedia de su pasado fuera el hincapié a tan maravilloso futuro...pero no podía dejar de sentir temor al recordar el vaticinio que le hizo a Wufei, que acaso ese bello momento era tan solo la calma antes de la tempestad.. o realmente , y vaya que lo deseaba, fuera la calma después de la tormenta...

La puerta del comedor se abrió dejando ver al magnánimo Lord Treize seguido de Heart y Relena junto a un pequeño grupo de sacerdotes del templo principal y otras personas importantes del reino...

Que significa esto Treize , a que viene este alboroto?-

discúlpeme mi Señor pero era realmente importante..-

explícate...-

La mirada de los ocupantes de la mesa se posaron en Treize ...

Mi Señor ... es debido a la presencia del príncipe Winner es nuestro reino...- el hombre lucía serio..

Yo lo tome como mi invitado .. y sobre eso quiero hablar contigo...pero en privado...-

Wufei se marcho del lugar con Treize, sin embargo fue tan intempestivamente que no puso atención a Relena y los demás...uno de los sacerdotes se aproximo a Duo y se arrodillo frente a él..

Joven elegido, le pedimos nos acompañe al templo-la voz sonaba algo preocupada

...esta bien ..pero podría saber el motivo?-

Relena se adelantó ..eso lo iba a disfrutar..

para poner en duda tu cargo del elegido..-le dijo cínicamente...

de que estas hablando, hice el llamado de los demonios y fui aceptado por el dios de las sombras!-

tal vez, pero con la aparición de el príncipe Winner quien se ha revelado como "el otro elegido" las cosas cambian un poco-

explícate Relena!-

Un hombre de edad mayor que lucía bastante elegante tomo la palabra

joven Maxwell , nadie de este reino estaba enterado sobre la existencia de dos elegidos, darnos cuenta así de pronto nos hace quedar como tontos, nadie nos asegura que usted es realmente el elegido y no un engaño , ...

y mi palabra no cuenta, acaso dudan de los demonios al haberme aceptado al realizar el ritual!-La molestia de Duo era notable

no podemos asegurar nada- replico el hombre

bien , si así lo ven , vayamos al templo y que los mismos grandes demonios decidan que hacer...-

En otra habitación Wufei hablaba seriamente con Lord Treize, el primero daba vueltas por la sala mientras el otro estaba sentado

Que explicación tienes a esto Treize! Duo ya me había mencionado varias veces el asunto, tarde o temprano iba a aclararlo , pero porque tu nunca me lo dijiste, se bien que tu estabas enterado de las trampas de Winner!- se escuchaba muy enojado

Wufei... eras muy pequeño cuando sucedió esto , en ese tiempo me pareció aceptable lo que había hecho Winner..-

Aceptable! Aceptable! Te pareció aceptable que acabará todo un reino , que asesinara a tanta gente por su egoísmo! El no tenía ningún derecho a hacer eso, porque yo ...

porque tu eres el único con derecho a elegir a quien se entregará a ti...-termino Treize seguro..

Wufei se sentó algo derrotado.. entendió el alboroto del comedor...

debemos probar a los dos chicos cierto? Aunque yo ya haya elegido a Duo-

si... independientemente de lo que haya hecho Winner, debemos cumplir con los lineamientos de nuestro reino..-

entiendo, la prueba se realizará...-

Ambos hombres se dirigieron a la salida de la habitación... Wufei se detuvo repentinamente...

Treize...independientemente de que el elegido cambiara ...Duo puede ser mío no?- su mirada lucía segura

sabes que sí- sonrió pícaramente Treize...

Bien .. otro con el que tendré que arreglar unos asuntos será el rey Winner-

Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo mi señor-

Gracias...-

Treize caminaba mostrándose fiel al dios de las sombras, pero en su mirada, si en ese momento alguien la hubiera visto, se encontraría con un extraño brillo en los azules ojos...

El templo de las sombras que se encontraba en el castillo era magnifico , mucho más hermoso y deslumbrante que el que servía de paso entre ese reino y el de Winner, las extraordinarias y bellamente labradas estatuas de los sietes demonios servían de pilares, al área del altar le servía de fondo un precioso fresco de los demonios , y en medio de ellos un bello ángel de alas blancas con una expresión pacifica y a su lado un ángel de alas negras, justo debajo de esa figura se encontraba el trono del dios y un poco más adelante un altar que tenía el escudo del reino labrado en oro, de este atrio descendía una escalinata que a su vez era rodeada por una pequeña laguna de agua cristalina a la que no se le podía ver el fondo, Quatre quedó boquiabierto al ver tanta belleza...

Todos los ocupantes del comedor se encontraban ahora en el templo , se le habían unido varias personas más, entre ellas Lady Une, Dorothy y el resto de los generales, fueron tomando lugar uno a uno, Relena gozando el poder que en ese momento tenía, dirigía toda la comitiva, sobre todo le encantaba mandar a Duo...

Elegido tu lugar es postrado frente al altar, en lo que llega mi señor Wufei-

si..-respondió el elegido guardándose las ganas de discutir con esa mujer tan chocante

Quatre y Hilde se acomodaron adelante junto a Heart y Tritón que los escoltaban, el silencio reino en el lugar hasta que las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver la gallarda figura de el dios de las sombras y Lord Treize, todos se arrodillaban al pasar Wufei en suma actitud de respeto, Treize se coloco junto a Quatre y Wufei siguió de largo pasando a Duo hasta llegar a la laguna ,en esta para permitirle el paso flotaron peldaños de piedra sobre el agua e iban desapareciendo a su paso subió la escalinata hasta irse a sentar en el trono , el altar desapareció para dejar ver al dios en su magnanimidad..

Mis sacerdotes, senadores de mi reino , generales, y todos los presentes, aquí frente a la figura de nuestros guardianes los demonios tenemos problemas que tratar – miro a Duo arrodillado y a Quatre- en cuanto a los dos elegidos..

Duo se sentía bastante nervioso, aun así reunió todo el valor que podía...

Mi señor, desde el día de mi nacimiento yo fui elegido, llevo la marca en mi cuerpo y mi corazón , por eso te ruego , te lo suplico, detén esto ...-

Relena vio los ojos de Wufei , estaba segura de que por las palabras de ese maldito entrometido todo lo que habían planeado se vendría abajo..

Mi señor Wufei, esta establecido que el elegido es sometido a una prueba , este joven – señalo a Duo despectivamente-paso el reto al realizar el llamado de los demonios, pero al presentarse este caso de haber dos elegidos, la ceremonia debe realizarse de nueva cuenta, efectuada por cada uno de los chicos..-

Todos los presentes se mostraban de acuerdo a las palabras de Relena, Wufei desde lo más profundo de su corazón quería negarse pero tenía que seguir la ley de su reino...

Ante este hecho...-suspiró- Duo Maxwell , Quatre Winner, ambos con la marca del elegido , exijo que realicen el llamado de los demonios

Duo bajo su cabeza apesadumbrado, Quatre sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo , mientras Hilde apretaba fuertemente su mano, había pensado que si lo atrapaban, lo apresarían y torturarían o algo así pero no que le exigirían hacer una ceremonia, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo se realizaba, ni el daño que le haría a su querido hermano por su imprudencia...inmerso en sus pensamientos escucho las palabras que decía Duo casi en un susurro..

Mi señor por favor .. si esto tiene que hacerse...dame un día para preparar a Quatre..el nunca ha sido instruido en esto , permíteme enseñarle que hacer , tu sabes que si lo hace de manera equivocada pone su vida en peligro y yo...yo ...- su voz empezaba a quebrarse mientras apretaba sus manos fuertemente...

A Wufei le dolió hasta el alma ver a Duo así, si no podía evitar esa tontería al menos haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudarlo...

Esta bien , te concederé dos días y una noche , al atardecer del segundo día se realizará la ceremonia...-

Gracias mi señor!- Duo se sentía más calmado

Los senadores y sacerdotes , estuvieron de acuerdo con la decisión del dios, Relena no podía creer que las cosas salieran tan fácil para ese trenzado , tenía que hacer algo para mínimo ,molestarlo y ... sintió una mano sobre su hombro, una respiración en su cuello acercándose para hablarle al oido...

querida Relena... si quieres divertirte -sintió una caricia por su cabello –pide que se haga también la ceremonia de entrega..-

de entrega? que ese eso?- la chica nunca había escuchado de ella antes...

créeme será divertido...-

De pronto el silencio, la sacerdotisa busco quien le había dicho tales palabras más no vio a nadie lo suficientemente cerca, no estaba muy segura de hacer caso , pero al ver como Wufei miraba dulcemente a Duo se decidió...

DIOS DE LAS SOMBRAS EXIJO QUE TAMBIEN SE LLEVE A CABO LA

CEREMONIA DE LA ENTREGA!-

Duo miro a la chica totalmente ruborizado ..había escuchado bien...la ceremonia de la entrega...no podía creer que le estuvieran exigiendo eso...

La mayor parte de los presentes murmuraban ante la petición de Relena , realmente la chica no sabia que era lo que había pedido...

Por otro lado Wufei sonrió pícaramente por el mismo no podía exigir la ceremonia pero siendo así

Sacerdotisa Relena estoy obligado a cumplir tu petición ... elegido Duo Maxwell, elegido Quatre Winner esta noche bajo la bendición de los 7 demonios debemos ser uno en alma y cuerpo...-

QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

El grito de Relena retumbó en el lugar.. que demonios había hecho no no no no noooooooooooo le había puesto las cosas en bandeja de plata al chiquillo ese, maldito condenado, se sintió tan estúpida

Varios se aguantaron las ganas de atacarse de la risa ante la cara de la chica, pidió que se llevará a cabo la ceremonia y no sabía lo que era? Los adjetivos que pasaban por las cabezas eran demasiados para nombrarlos..

Pero Duo y Quatre no podían reír...la sensación que invada su cuerpo era de profundo nerviosismo, uno por conocer exactamente el significado de la ceremonia y el otro al haberla interpretado, sin embargo sabiéndose el verdadero elegido el hermoso trenzado se repuso para cumplir con su deber...

El elegido se puso de pie y camino hasta llegar a pararse al borde de la pequeña laguna que bordeaba el trono , poco a poco los presentes se dieron cuenta y fijaron su vista, Quatre y Hilde se quedaron boquiabiertos ante lo siguiente..

Wufei se coloco de frente a Duo sus miradas se cruzaron , el dios asintió con la cabeza a algo que el pequeño le comunicaba con los ojos, el chico empezó a brillar y la ropa que llevaba cambio a un traje ceremonial , camisa de mangas largas con vuelo, marcaba la cintura con una cinta que le daba varias vueltas y caía y de ella colgaban muchos adornos, la camisa seguía hasta la pantorrilla, abierta por los lados dejando ver sus piernas que se cubrían con unos pantalones tipo árabe , sus pies los llevaba descalzos todo la vestimenta iba en negro, su cabello suelto caía sobre su espalda cual cascada, de pronto su cuerpo se arqueo hacia atrás mientras sus brazos se abrían , las hermosas alas blancas salieron esplendorosamente brillando, se acomodo con elegante porte, poco a poco avanzo pisando delicadamente el agua ,ligero como pluma ,casi como si flotara, las ondas en el agua lucían suaves , como si fuera el viento quien las formará, los movimientos de Duo eran casi efímeros, sus brazos se movían sutilmente, pequeños chorros de agua empezaron a bailar alrededor de él formando diferentes arcos y figuras las gotas de agua que salpicaban brillaban como estrellas...Siete arcos fueron formados en cada uno de ellos se materializó la figura de los demonios en su forma humana cada uno presento una hermosa rosa, según el color que los representaba, la dejaron caer al agua para después desaparecer, los arcos se tornaron hacia el elegido y empezaron a girar a su alrededor el pequeño torbellino de agua lo cubrió por completo, al dispersarse el chico estaba arrodillado en un pequeño peldaño en dirección al dios de las sombras elevo sus brazos , entre sus manos llevaba las 7 rosas, más peldaños de piedra se materializaron para Wufei que se acerco y las tomo las flores , en ese instante las rosas se volvieron blancas para desaparecer volviéndose polvo plateado que voló por el aire y cayendo sobre los presentes

Todos sintieron una paz inmensa , Wufei ofreció su mano al elegido , que sin duda alguna lo era, la voz a coro de los 7 grandes demonios se dejo escuchar

NOSOSTROS LOS 7 GRANDES DEMONIOS BENDECIMOS A NUESTRO S PROTEGIDOS, POR LAS ANTIGUAS LEYES QUE ESTA NOCHE LO QUE SEA DICHO SE CUMPLA

Los presentes se arrodillaron, los dos recién llegados un poco más lento que los demás ..era la primera vez que entendían el verdadero significado de ser el elegido, quien en ese momento volvió a la normalidad , Wufei se acercó a Quatre quien reacciono al tenerlo enfrente, llevaba a su "hermano" de la mano , le ofreció la que tenia libre, no pudo negarse

El dios salió del templo y poco a poco los demás presentes le siguieron , menos Relena quien seguía haciendo su berrinche

maldición , maldición! Porque hice algo tan estúpido!-

pero bien lo podrías evitar –la sacerdotisa se encontró con Heart frente a ella

como si pudiera hacer algo, ese trenzado se va a revolcar con Wufei y ya no habrá manera de separarlos!-

pues impide que "se revuelquen" , eres una chica lista y bella seguro podrías interrumpir de alguna forma..con tus "encantos".-

ja ese niño tiene engatusado a Wufei..-

pero Wufei es hombre..aunque el elegido es hermoso , estoy seguro que tu podrías mostrarle algo más divertido...-

Relena sonrió malignamente..era cierto ella podía seducir a Wufei fácilmente

Me has dado una buena idea Heart mi amor ... nos veremos mañana-

Heart vio como la chica salió corriendo del lugar, de pronto sintió la mano de Tritón sobre su hombro

celoso ...-

cuido mis intereses, -respondió seguro Heart ,

Tritón lo miro algo cínico.. -ah claro! je, lo importante es que todo ha marchado bien...si todo sigue así nuestro plan será exitoso-

lo dudabas?...-

no- la voz de Tritón sonaba suplicante- Heart..quieres ir por un trago? –

mh..quieres embriagarte?- le dijo Heart en son de burla

no tengo razón...solo es para perder el tiempo –

enserio? No será que no quieres pensar en el dios de las sombras y los preciosos-

no será al revés-

no me engañas Tritón vi como mirabas al principito Winner...-

yo- el rostro rojo del guardián se ocultaba bajo la máscara - vamos por el trago si o no?-

de hecho... te estoy esperando –Un trago era justo lo que necesitaba , pensó Heart..

En otro lugar varias personas también celebraban con un trago...

debo felicitarte por tu buen trabajo mi querido Relámpago-

sabe que lo serviré fielmente mi lord –

brindemos por ello-

Lord Treize se encontraba en su despacho acompañado por el general llamado el conde Relámpago , Lady Une y la sacerdotisa Dorothy...

lo que me encanto fue la cara de estúpida que puso mi primita , es tan boba, se dice sacerdotisa y no sabe lo que es la ceremonia de la entrega- intervino la rubia sacerdotisa en la conversación

pero debemos felicitar y agradecer por ese momento a mi querida Lady Une...-

todo lo que usted desee, yo lo cumpliré mi amado lord...-

Lady se acerco a Treize para quedar a su espalda, lo rodeo con sus brazos, acerco sus labios al oído del lord..

incluso lo que más profundamente deseas..-

Treize acarició el rostro de la mujer y sonrió

lo sé querida, y ten por seguro que así será...-una sonrisa maligna se dibujo en su rostro-

Ahora tenemos otros asunto que atender, Dorothy sigue vigilando el templo y repórtame lo que te enteres

Con placer mi señor , entonces por hoy me retiro...-

La chica salió de allí dando saltitos seguramente seguía riéndose por dentro por el asunto de Relena..

Los otros tres esperaron que la chica se alejará para segur hablando..

Lady Une, Relámpago, el asunto del principito y su maldito padre se los encargo ..hay que demostrarle que nosotros fuimos quienes decidimos que las cosas pasaran y el fue una simple marioneta... ustedes saben que hacer, con cautela y a su tiempo por supuesto , pero bien planeado como siempre- Treize sonreía dulcemente pero esa sonrisa no inspiraba confianza, dio un trago a su copa

tenlo por seguro mi lord, todo será como deseas..-el conde dejó su copa y se acercó a la puerta- lo dejó para que descanse...-

yo también me retiro mi amado señor- Lady hizo una reverencia a Treize

propio mi querida Lady, Relámpago- levanto su copa en señal de despedida a sus seguidores

Treize se quedó mirando fijamente a la nada por un momento, luego levanto su mano y un humo blanco empezó a salir de ella formando la figura de alguien , primero muy difusa volviéndose poco a poco clara, un delicado cuerpo ataviado bellamente , un hermoso rostro que arrancaba el aliento , un largo y precioso cabello castaño que caía suavemente, tan bello ángel arrodillado a sus pies...

es más hermoso de lo que jamás podría imaginar...-

El lord miro hacia un lugar oscuro de la habitación , una persona se alcanzaba a distinguir, le sonrió a quien le había hablado para después volver a mirar a la preciosa ilusión que tenía frente así , esos hermosos ojos violetas de los que deseaba ser dueño, poseerlo poco a poco y por completo...

lo sé...y será mío ..como siempre debió haber sido...-

La sombra se acercó a Treize..

primero debemos deshacernos de Wufei, el dios de las sombras...-

si sigo jugando bien mis cartas, será fácil, no necesitamos al dios para regir este mundo si tenemos al elegido con nosotros, pero la carga será demasiada para el , entonces ese pequeño vendrá a mis brazos lleno de desesperación, lo refugiare para después controlarlo y hacerlo mío-

eres ambicioso Treize...-

je vamos, te conviene no, con el chico en nuestro poder podremos controlar a los demonios, dominar el reino de las sombras y después destruir la barrera que divide este mundo y el otro , primero conquistaremos Winner y después seremos dueños de todo..-

me gusta como piensas Treize, por eso te ayudaré en todo-

y serás ampliamente recompensado por eso...-

Treize se acercó lentamente a la figuro de humo , extendió su mano para tomar el bello rostro pero desapareció al leve contacto , el lord apretó fuertemente su puño en señal de frustración y se retiro indignado...

pronto ..muy pronto mi hermoso elegido...-

Los dos chicos que llevaban la marca del elegido en su espalda se encontraban muy nerviosos, el miedo recorría su cuerpo ninguna esperaba que su primera vez tuviera que ser tan de repente

Los pequeños estaban sentados en la amplia cama, Quatre terminaba de cepillar el cabello de Duo y empezó a tejerle una trenza, ambos ya se había cambiado, llevaban una holgadas batas blancas, esperaban a Wufei que se alistaba, extrañamente los dejó en la habitación y se fue a arreglar a otra

discúlpame Duo..si yo no hubiera venido esto no hubiera pasado, por mi culpa vamos a tener que...-

no hay nada que disculpar..tarde en temprano esto tenía que ser..es parte de mi deber como elegido , al contrario yo debo pedirte perdón por no poder hacer nada para evitarlo-

Hermano eres muy bueno y noble , demasiado especial...sin duda único...y además lo de hace rato fue espectacular me dejaste asombrado...-

gracias...- Duo agacho la cabeza apenado- pero mañana tendrás que ser muy buen alumno para aprender a hacerlo , por el tiempo será algo sencillo , pero elegante..-

prometo ser aplicado hermanito- el rubio abrazó a Duo y siguió hablando -Duo .. este..no entiendo porque dices que esto tarde o temprano tenía que ser...-

AH! bueno verás..-el rostro de Duo estaba totalmente rojo- es que yo... bueno..el elegido.. él..– dio un profundo respiro- el único que puede tomar la virginidad del elegido es el dios de las sombras, o alguien asignado o aprobado por él..-

QUE, ENSERIO!- el rostro de espanto de Quatre era muy cómico y Duo no pudo evitar atacarse de la risa

vamos no es para tanto...-

AY Duo! Nunca imagine todo lo que el elegido tenía que pasar...y ..AAAYYYYY! que le voy a decir a Trowa sobre esto!-

Ahora tenia rostro súper tierno de pena pero más que la expresión, Duo se asombró por el nombre que el rubio pronuncio...

Trowa! Te refieres al mismo Trowa que yo conozco!-

SIIII! Duo no vas a creerlo el regreso a Winner y me platico cosas muy importantes sobre...-

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Wufei entro a la habitación, ambos chicos se ruborizaron al verlo , llevaba los pantalones algo holgados de la pijama en un color púrpura muy oscuro, se cubría con un bata dejada a propósito abierta para dejar ver su bien formado y varonil cuerpo, se acerco un poco a los pequeños, le encanto la forma en que lo miraban, ambos lucían tan tiernos, aunque claro centró su atención en su amado trenzado..

Mis niños , no se preocupen les aseguró que esta noche será maravillosa,- sonrió coquetamente

Se aproximo hasta ellos tomo delicadamente el rostro de Duo...

esta bien si comienzo contigo?-

Duo agacho su mirada apenado y asintió con la cabeza, Wufei lo acarició dulcemente para luego dirigirse a Quatre...

Príncipe , te pido que vayas a la siguiente habitación , te llamaré cuando sea el momento-

Quatre miró a Duo quien le devolvió la mirada, esa mirada tierna que tato le gustaba de su hermano , la entendió y salió del cuarto...

Wufei espero que el chico cerrará la puerta para tomar el rostro de Duo, acerco el suyo al cuello del muchacho y empezó a besarlo , el elegido no ponía resistencia alguna más su respiración se agitaba, el rubor pinto su blanca piel al sentir las caricias de Wufei por su espalda, los labios del dios se acercaron a los suyos en un fugaz beso, su delgado cuerpo fue recostado fácilmente en la cama, tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, no quería ver , quería que pasará pronto , tenía miedo... volvió a sentir los deseosos labios de Wufei sobre los suyos, abrió su boca cediendo al deseo de su señor, sentía como lo probaba , lo saboreaba, su señor estaba disfrutando y eso era lo que importaba..pero se sentía tan horrible , tan vacío...

Sin querer las lagrimas empezaron a escapar de sus ojos corriendo lentamente por sus mejillas algo que el dios de las sombras no pudo pasar por desapercibido...

Se detuvo y miro a su hermoso niño , tan bello sonrojado y dócil, vio como lentamente abría sus ojos , esos preciosos ojos violetas pero...lloraba? la duda inundo su corazón...por que lloraba! porque!

Un terror , una idea que quería desechar lo lleno, aun así tenía que saberlo

Te doy asco?...me odias por obligarte a esto?

Los ojos de Duo se abrieron de par en par.. que podía contestar...que era lo que sentía en ese momento? ...unos bellos ojos azul cobalto pasaron por su mente...sería esa la razón? sería el dueño de esos ojos? Las palabras que se formulaban en su mente se dejaron escuchar débil y entrecortadamente...

Mi señor ...discúlpame.-no pudo contener el llanto – realmente lo lamento , lo siento!...pero...pero es que yo... yo...

continua...

AYYYYYYY! Me van a matar por tardarme tanto y dejarlo así pero lo siento lo siento! Pero si le seguía no me va a salir la cosa como quiero! Lo siento lo siento!

...ya después de mi mini crisis ...perdón por el retraso pero mi escuela me vuelve loca , la inspiración huye y me tardo en volverla a atrapar! La ventaja es que aquí anda así que si todo sale bien actualizo de una semana a diez días!

Y que tal? les esta gustando la historia..se que va algo lenta pero ya adelante algo del plan maligno de Treize..jujuju espero haberles dejado interés..y si no pues ya ni modo...

Ahora si Hola a la gente que lee fics en fanfiction!

Que tal , después de poner los 6 capitulo que tengo de un trancazo (en amor yaoi esta el capitulo 3 divido asi que allá van 8) actualizo este mi primer fic

Bueno déjenme saludarlos y agradecer que lean este fic espero les guste!

Soy Aguamarina acá Awa gracias por los reviews ojalá me dejen más la próxima los contesto pero les diré que me llenan de animo muchas gracias, les dejo mi mail si me quieren escribir.. vemos!


	8. 8: El demonio Sandrock

Antes que nada una disculpa...esta es solo la mitad del capitulo pero ya me tarde mucho en actualizar y checando mis ocupaciones realmente si lo terminara no saldría este mes asi que decidi poner esto y hacer hasta lo imposible para tener lo siguiente en diez o quince dias

Muchas gracias por su comprensión!

Awa presenta el fic de Gundam Wing : El destino que nos une

Capitulo 8

El demonio Sandrock

En el capitulo anterior

Sin querer las lagrimas empezaron a escapar de sus ojos corriendo lentamente por sus mejillas algo que el dios de las sombras no pudo pasar por desapercibido...

Se detuvo y miro a su hermoso niño , tan bello sonrojado y dócil, vio como lentamente abría sus ojos , esos preciosos ojos violetas pero...lloraba? la duda inundo su corazón...por que lloraba! porque!

Un terror , una idea que quería desechar lo lleno, aun así tenía que saberlo

-Te doy asco?...me odias por obligarte a esto?

Los ojos de Duo se abrieron de par en par.. que podía contestar...que era lo que sentía en ese momento? ...unos bellos ojos azul cobalto pasaron por su mente...sería esa la razón? sería el dueño de esos ojos? Las palabras que se formulaban en su mente se dejaron escuchar débil y entrecortadamente...

-Mi señor ...discúlpame.-no pudo contener el llanto – realmente lo lamento , lo siento!...pero...pero es que yo... yo...

Un fuerte golpe se escucho contra el colchón de la mullida cama, el elegido sostuvo el aire la mirada iracunda del dios de las sombras sobre él era atemorizante...

-Calla! No quiero escuchar lo que tengas que decir!- el grito de Wufei lo hizo estremecer

Wufei tomo a Duo violentamente por las muñecas levantando para quedar cara a cara, sus ojos se encontraron, unos demostraban frustración y los otros un profundo terror, Duo fue arrojado con la misma fuerza contra la cama..

-Esta noche te tendré entre mis piernas no me importa que! Así que prepárate no quiero numeritos! ERES MIO! ESTA NOCHE ESTO SERA CONSUMADO!-

Salió furioso de la habitación dejando al trenzado muy asustado bañado en lagrimas y repitiendo el nombre de quien siempre había sido su sustento..

-Heero...-

Quatre había entrado a la habitación continua , era muy amplia y elegante, empezó a inspeccionarla , se encontraba muy nervioso iba de un lado a otro hasta que se topo con un pequeño librero , leyó los títulos uno a uno hasta que encontró uno que le parecía interesante, lo tomó y se fue a sentar a la cama, se concentro en su lectura, de repente la puerta se abrió bruscamente y por ella entró el dios de las sombras sumamente molesto, paso de largo la cama donde estaba el rubio recostado y se dejo caer en un sillón próximo a la ventana

El principe lo miró de reojo , Wufei tenía una expresión entre enojo y tristeza..parecía ido , tratando de ordenar sus ideas, hizo como si no estuviera allí , total fuera lo que fuera a hacer el no iba a empezarlo..

Después de un largo rato la voz del dios se dejo oir..

-No entiendo , no lo entiendo! Porque! Yo lo amo tanto y él! él que! Acaso me odia? Tu debes saberlo! Dímelo! el me odia!-

Quatre retiro su mirada del libro y la fijo en el dios, se veía muy serio..

-No, de hecho pienso que le agradas mucho..-

-Entonces porque me ...- Wufei se dio cuenta de lo delicado del asunto pero bien era hora de sincerarse..-porque lloro, porque me rechazo...?-

Quatre le sonrió pero de una forma timida..

-porque en el fondo te teme...-

Como un doloroso golpe las palabras resonaron el la cabeza de Wufei..temor, eso era lo que Duo sentía por él , miedo , ...analizo las cosas por más que le doliera, sabia que era cierto... el pequeño estaba allí por una amenaza, por temor a que dañaran a su pueblo, estaba a su lado , le sonreía , hacia todo el que quería .porque ..porque en el fondo , la verdad era que el elegido sirve al dios de las sombras , el dios es su señor, su maestro , el amo de su destino y de todo su reino...

El príncipe Winner se observó detenidamente al dios , era como si la oscuridad de su corazón le inundara , sus ojos perdieron el brillo que tenían, salió de la cama y se acerco lentamente a él , se arrodillo y tomo las manos del dios entre las suyas..

-Estas cosas no son de un día para otro, Duo es muy tierno y cálido y puede llegar a amarte, pero el terror de su pasado lo persigue, no eres tu como persona, eres tu como lo que significas , lo que teme, pienso que ya lo sabes, su padre fue asesinado frente a sus ojos porque antepuso sus deseos a su deber, pero solo era un niño , acaso se le puede culpar por eso.. desde entonces aunque le doliera en el alma aprendió solo a obedecer, el no te negara nunca nada... como lo hizo con mi padre, pero sus sentimientos afloran.. y si lo amas como dices...aprenderás a esperar hasta que el se de cuenta que tus intenciones van más allá del deber , de la unión elegido y dios, demuéstrale que esto es Duo Y Wufei , como seres con corazón , no meros simbolismos...-

Wufei sintió una opresión en el pecho, las palabras de Quatre le sonaban tan ciertas, pero el que había hecho , que le acababa de hacer a su niño

Las imágenes pasaron por su cabeza el tomándolo bruscamente..las palabras

-Esta noche te tendré entre mis piernas no me importa que! Así que prepárate no quiero numeritos! ERES MIO! ESTA NOCHE ESTO SERA CONSUMADO!-

Aparto las manos de Quatre de las suyas las cuales llevo hasta su cabeza en señal de mortificación...

-he cometido una barbaridad...-

Quatre se asusto pensó muchas cosas esperaba que ninguna fuera cierta, pero Wufei siguió hablando y las palabras lo tranquilizaron..

- el llora y yo en lugar de abrazarlo , darle confianza, le reclamo mis propios miedo y le hecho en cara que puedo hacer con el lo que yo quiera..soy un estúpido...-

-Esto solo demuestra que eres humano- el rubio lo tomo por los hombros- y también te equivocas, estoy seguro que si hablas con Duo francamente , como lo acabas de hacer conmigo, el entenderá todo-

-Gracias príncipe..me alegra que hayas venido a mi reino..-dijo Wufei sonriendo ligeramente

Quatre se puso de pie y se sento en la cama, se quedo en silencio por un momento como pensando ...

-olvidarás lo de el rito de la entrega, verdad?-

Wufei se acerco a la cama lentamente tomo el rostro de Quatre, quien para ese momento ya estaba rojo y deseando no haberlo mencionado, se acerco hasta que su boca rozo el oido del rubio..

-solo fingiremos que paso- se aparto revolviéndole los dorados cabello mientras se reia al ver la cara asustada del chico

Quatre se sintio algo abochornado pero decido no darle importancia..

-Y bien iras a hablar con Duo?-

-Si , pero tendrás que acompañarme, se vería muy extraño que volviera a cambiar de habitación..-

-bien pues que esperamos-

-Solo un poco más, necesito aun me siento algo ofuscado y quiero calmarme..-Wufei se acomodo en la cama al lado de Quatre, quien en voz baja cuestiono..

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta y me la responderías con sinceridad..-

-si..-dijo el dios

-Si Duo amará a alguien más , le darías tu aprobación , lo dejarías casarse con alguien más?- la voz era seria y sin temor sin duda pensando en la felicidad de su hermano

Wufei cerró sus ojos , nunca pensó en esa posibilidad, que haría ante ese hecho..

-no lo sé...

Quatre le dio la espalda...

-Piénselo mi señor porque eso también es parte del verdadero amor...-

Duo ya se había calmado un poco , estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas recogidas abrazándolas , se reprochaba el porque había sido tan tonto, porque había llorado , bien sabia que el pertenecía al dios de las sombras..

Su cuerpo se estremeció , no quería pensar en eso , no quería, le dolía esa realidad , y cuanto más la pensaba más recordaba a Heero , apenas acababa de reencontrarse con él y ya sentía que lo perdía de nuevo, las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer nuevamente su rostro..

El silencio reino la habitación, un silencio abrumador, luego un susurro se dejo escuchar lento, leve, pero notorio...un nombre se formaba ...

-Duo...Duo...ven a mi ...ven mi Duo...aquí estoy para ti ...-

Duo levanto la mirada sorprendido , era verdad lo que escuchaba, o era un maligno juego de su mente, busco de donde provenía el sonido, y se vio parado junto al ventanal de su habitación abriendo lentamente las puertas de cristal que daban paso al balcón

Camino hacia fuera guiado por el sonido del viento que lo llamaba más y más fuerte, de pronto se detuvo , sus ojos se abrieron y su boca dibujo una sonrisa...

-Heero...realmente eres tu Heero?..no eres una ilusión..-

Alli estaba el joven que tanto amaba, parado en el barandal del balcón , vestido de negro, con esos hermosos ojos azul cobalto viéndole tiernamente, extendiéndole la mano para que se acercará a él..

Con paso lento se acerco y tomo la mano que le ofrecía, se vio elevado por la fuerza de Heero para quedar el también parado en la baranda, sin pensarlo lo abrazo fuertemente

-Heero! No sabes lo feliz que me hace que estés aquí!- las lagrimas de Duo volvieron a aflorar, pero esta vez de felicidad

Heero tomo el delicado rostro, acerco lentamente el suyo para besar tiernamente aquellos labios que tanto lo anhelaban...

-Yo también soy feliz de estar a tu lado...mi ángel.-

El beso era cálido y tierno pero a la vez apasionado ...pero extrañamente...en realidad... era vacio... no transmitía nada...Duo lo percibía de esa forma, lo que al principio sintió ahora no era nada, no era como en sus pasado encuentros..era algo diferente...algo.. que empezaba a parecer difuso. ..consternarte..oscuro...

Sintió un miedo terrible , instintivamente empujo a Heero ,intento alejarse de él ..fue cuando se dio cuenta...

Oscuridad...todo a su alrededor era negro...Heero lo tomó con brusquedad de los brazos, de tal forma que hacia que lo viera directo a la cara...los ojos del muchacho ...no eran los mismos de siempre...destellaban de forma maligna...el color de los mismos...primero azules tornasol a morado finalmente transformándose en rojo...una sonrisa se dibujo en aquel rostro...de burla...de satisfacción ..una sonrisa llena de deseo...

Lentamente, una de las manos que le sujetaban empezó a recorrer el camino hacia su espalda, sintiendo cada contacto, tratando de memorizar la forma la calidez, bajando hasta lo indecente , subiendo de regreso para quedarse a la altura del omóplato...encajando las uñas en él...

Duo cerró los ojos ante aquella acción , sus manos se afianzaron a los ropajes de Heero estrujándoles con fuerza , tratando de sacar fuerzas para resistir aquel dolor...

Sintió un calor dentro de si ardiendo como una llamarada ..la mano que lo martirizaba se adentraba de forma misteriosa en su cuerpo en una busqueda, la presión le hacia saber que algo había sido sujetado...

Sin el menor cuidado aquella invasora salió de su cuerpo haciéndole arquearse con violencia hacia atrás...

Las plumas blancas flotaban en aquella oscuridad ..plumas blancas salpicadas de sangre... había hecho salir sus blancas alas de aquella manera cruenta ...

Sus rodillas flaquearon , dejándolo caer al piso, Heero se arrodillo junto a él sin soltarlo, cínicamente le pregunto...

-Te lastime?-

Acercó la cabeza a su cuello, juguetendo con su lengua , lo besaba...

Unas alas negras emergieron de la espalda de Heero...pero eran diferentes a las suyas...eran las alas con las que representaban a las criaturas del mal...

Lentamente las negras alas se recogían para envolverlos...el terror lo tenía paralizado... el terror estaba apoderándose de su corazón...

...no podía ser ..no podía ser cierto... como aquel ser podría ser su Heero!...

Duda , Miedo , Consternación ..Terror...

la oscuridad los empezaba consumirlos...

-Sí...así ...ven ...Duo...mi ángel...tú solo puedes ser mío...sólo aquí perteneces... solo mío...-

Más y más..tomando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, consumiéndolo..gozando el hacerlo suyo...

Oscuridad ...Sombra...Nada...

Unos solitarios pasos se escuchaba por los pasillo del castillo , eran muy leves debido a que la criatura de los que provenían era delgada y pequeña, Hilde sabia que no debería deambular por allí pero que más daba , sentía una necesidad de ver a Duo y Quatre mayor a su sentido común... empezando por el hecho que no tenia la menor idea de donde se encontraban..

Una risa y otros pasos que no eran los de ella le hicieron actuar con rapidez y esconderse, observo con atención , no le fue difícil reconocerla , era la chica que había pedido realizar el mentado ritual , Relena...le resultaba realmente extraño que una chica estuviera por allí a esas horas...(nota de Duo : oh claro ella hace lo mismo y no es extraño ? Awa contesta : yo que se ¿ desde cuando soy coherente?), lo que más le extraño fue la extravagancia del vestuario de aquella, una larga bata abierta al frente con plumas adornando las orillas y escasamente cubriendo su cuerpo una sexy batita de tirantes y encaje..

-Jujuju Wufei esta noche será mío míomío jujuju , quien podría resistirse a mi en este atuendo! Pronto sera la esposa del dios de las sombras jujuju-

Hilde miro pasa a la chica absorta en sus fantasias cuando la iluminación llego a su mente..

-"si esa loca va donde el dios de las sombras es probable que encuentre a los chicos"- y sin más decir la siguió

Awa las saluda muy apenada...

Disculpen la largaaaaa tardanza...pero ni al caso explicar espero me disculpen UU pero estoy segura comprenderan que a veces la visa simplemente no nos acomoda las cosas como quiesieramos sin embargo espero me den laoportunidad de seguir con ustedes escribiendo esta historia que les aseguro terminare no importa que ...

Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios!

Quejas y regaños que me merezco UU o tambien lo que se les ocurra 


End file.
